No he dejado de amarte ni un solo dia
by White zoroark123
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el viaje de Serena y sus amigos,sin embargo el pasado de ella ha vuelto a hacia ella junto con alguien muy especial,dandole una nueva oportunidad de hacer algo que debió haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, decirle lo que siente a Ash, Amourshipping, (Ash y Serena)(contenido lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos quise tomar un pequeño respiro de mi fic "Mi caballero" y hacer otra pequela historia, se me ocurrió la idea al ver una imagen en Deviant art de Serena, espero que les guste**

 **No he dejado de amarte ni un solo dia**

La región Kalos., tierra donde los sueños comienzan, donde el arte y la historia se fusionan e invaden la vida de las personas, un lugar donde uno puede triunfar y quedar inmortalizado, un lugar donde el amor se cultiva y siempre florece

Ciudad Lumiouse

Las calles de la hermosa ciudad son inundadas por el transito de los vehículos y las conversaciones de las personas, calles llenas de tiendas donde la moda simpre esta actualizada y en una de esas calles se encontraba el apartamento de alguien muy querida en la ciudad

Una señorita de unos 25 años salía de su lujoso apartamento con el fin de hacer unas compras, al caminar por la calle muchas personas las saludaban y algunas le pedían su autógrafo, ya que ella alguna vez fue el ídolo de muchas personas y la aspiración de muchas chicas con sueños de triunfar, ella era Serena Yvonne quien fue alguna vez fue la reina de Kalos

La hermosa joven vestia su atuendo característico que consistía en un vestido rosa muy pegado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, abajo del vestido usada una delgada blusa blanca, al igual que unas medias negras, unas botas cafes y para completar su look un sombrero de color rosa, la joven le gustaba vestir muy elegante en cualquier ocasión pero había algo que siempre usaba sin importar el dia , era un liston azul que estaba amarrado atrás de su corto cabello

"Buenos días señorita Serena" Le dijo el dueño de una tienda a la hermosa joven, "Buenos días señor Wilson" La joven le correspondio el saludo como todos los días, "Buenos días querida, hermoso dia no crees" La anciana que atendia la florería de la calle le dijo a la rubia, "Ya lo creo señora Lilian" Serena le sonrio amablemente

Sin duda se había ganado los corazones de mucha gente de la ciudad y no por la fama que obtuvo al proclamarse reina de Kalos o no por ser ahora una de las diseñadores de moda y jueza de espectáculos pokemon mas famosas de Kalos, si no por ser un encanto con todas personas que conociera y atudarlas si era necesario

Serena por fin había llegado al mercado para comprar unas bayas para la comida de la tarde que tendría con su madre y enfecto tenían todo lo que quería, "Seran 65 pokedolares señorita Yvonne" El encargado de la tienda le dijo a la rubia

Serena se detuvo a buscar en su bolso el dinero para pagar las bayas y depues de un minuto no solo encontró el dinero, si no también encontró algo llevaba cargando consigo mucho tiempo…. Era una foto

La foto era de ella tomada ya hace mucho tiempo, en la foto se encontraba ella junto a otras cuatro personas y algunos pokemon, eran nada mas y nada menos que sus antiguos compañeros que tuvo en su primer viaje en la región, ella jamas pudo olvidarlos, ella claramente recordaba a los hermanos Clemont y Bonnie quienes fueron como su familia en especial Bonnie, que considero como su hermana menor, cuando termino su viaje los visito varías veces atra vez de los años hasta que Clemont consiguió un trabajo en la corporación Mauville de Wattson en Hoenn y la pequeñaa Bonnie quien ya había crecido bastante empezó su viaje pokemon y ha estado viajando por varias regiones hasta el dia de hoy

En la foto también se encontraban la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Shalour Korrina y su Lucario, quien ahora la maestra de la torre suprema cuando su abuelo se retiro, ellas dos formaron una buena amistad y se han mantenido en contacto desde entonces

Serena veía con mucho cariño la vieja foto, pero la razón por la que la traía consigo todo el tiempo era la misma razón por la que nunca se quitaba el listón azul, era por la cuarta persona, quien era Ash Ketchum, quien fue su mentor y un gran amigo durante su viaje y por supuesto también su único y verdadero amor, después de la liga Kalos donde estuvo muy cerca de ganar la final, ambos separaron sus caminos, el volvió a Kanto donde porfin acepto el trabajo en la batalla de la frontera, después de unos años el azabache decidió irse a un lugar muy alejado a entrenar y nadie ha sabido nada de el desde entonces

A pesar de que ya tenia mas de 4 años de tener contacto con Ash, ella nunca dejo de sentir algo fuerte por el azabache, ya que para ella no solo fue su primer amigo sino su inspiración y claro su caballero de armadura azul en varias ocasiones durante su viaje juntos. Serena miraba con ternura y anhelo al verla tan cerca de su amor pero eso también le recordaba que si algo se había arrepentido en su vida era que cuando llego el momento de decir adiós ella no tuvo el valor para decirle sus tan hermosos y secretos sentimientos hacia el ….. quizás si lo hubiera hecho no se habría ido

"Señorita Yvonne aquí esta su cambio" El encargado de la tienda le dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia, "Ahh que paso" Serena balbuceo sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando la foto por unos minutos, "Aquí esta su cambio señorita" encargado de la tienda le dijo antes de darle su cambio, "Muchas gracias señor hasta luego" Serena le dijo antes de retirarse del local

Serena caminaba por la calle recordando los hermosos momentos que paso durante su primera aventura, donde conocio el amor de los pokemon, descubrió su vocación en el espectáculo después de haber estado atada a las carreras Rhyhorn por mucho tiempo y por supuesto volver a estar con el chico que se gano su corazón de manera permanente sin que el realmente lo supiera.

Sin duda fue la mejor época de su vida, no le importaban tanto sus reconocimientos, ni la fama, ni el tiempo que porto la corona de Kalos, esos recuerdos siempre fueron lo mas importante para ella….. hasta que un dia se terminaron

 _Hace ya casi 10 años_

 **Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, pero créanme pronto subiré el próximo y también el de "mi caballero", por favor si quieren que lo continue y que suba rápido los capítulos del otro fic comenten, Dark Zoroark 1234 fuera**

 **Posdata.- aquí esta el link de la imagen de Serena que medio la idea, doy crédito al autor**

 **art/Serena-adulta-591256064**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos a aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, veo que a muchos les gusto la idea, y espero que a mas les guste y que comenten , asi me dan buenas ideas, bueno disfrútenlo**

Hace 10 años

La liga Kalos, el torneo donde todos los aspirantes a la grandeza y sus pokemon se enfrentan cara a cara con el fin de demostrar quien tiene el suficiente coraje, la determinación y la extrema voluntad de ser el mejor y enfrentarse a los mas grandes de Kalos y quizás…solo quizás derrotar al campeón y ser el rey de Kalos

Era el momento cúspide del torneo, la gran final , donde los entrenadores daban todo absolutamente todo por conseguir la copa de la liga Kalos, esos entrenadores eran Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta de Kanto y Scottie Rush de ciudad Ferrica

La batalla había comenzado entre el combate de Barbacle de Scottie y el Hawklucha de Ash , donde ambos pokemon dieron una fuerte batalla pero la poderosa Plancha acabo al pokemon tipo roca. Después de la primera caída Scottie envió a su voraz Skarmory donde fue mas que suficiente una sola Ala de metal para derrotar al ya débil Hawklucha.

El siguiente pokemon que entro en combate era el rápido y certero Talonflame quien con fuertes y rápidos Lanzallamas y Envite ígneos acabaron con el halcón de metal. Scottie decidió cambiar la situación con su imponente Salamance quien con un poderosos Pulso dragon pudo acabar con el velos Talonflame. Ash decidió igual la pelea usando su propio dragon, su magnifico Noveirn, la batalla entre los dos dragones fue increíblemente intensa tanto asi que ambos cayeron por estar tan igualados

Ambos entrenadores quienes no solo eran rivales , sino buenos amigos sabían que el poder de sus pokemon era casi el mismo y que cualquier diferencia podría decidir quien ganaría. Mientras ambos combatían ferozmente por la copa sus amigos se encontraban observando el combate

"Vamos Ash se que puedes ganar" La pequeña Bonnie gritaba muy emocionada apoyando a su amigo, "Ambos han demostrado que harán lo que sea por ganar, pero lo importante es saber quien" El joven Clemont decía tratando de predecir el resultado de el combate lo cual era muy dificl por que ambos estaban muy parejos

Mientras ambos hermanos apoyaban al chico de Kanto, Serena quien tenia un mar de emociones en su cabeza rogaba por que Ash ganara ya que ella sabia que si el perdía ya no tendría razones para quedarse en Kalos mas tiempo pero si el ganaba se tendría que quedar a desafiar a la elite cuatro y a la campeona y si es que el llegaba a ganarle a la campeona …. El se quedaría en Kalos como el campeón … se quedaría junto a ella

Sin duda Serena sabia que el resultado de esta batalla decidiría muchas pero muchas cosas en su vida, ya que ella no estaba lista para decir adiós y creo que menos para encontrar el coraje para decirle directamente el amor que sentía por el

"Vaya Ash la batalla ha sido tan intensa como esperaba , estoy muy ansioso" Scottie le dijo a su amigo quien lo considero un mentor durante su viaje, "Claro que si Scottie pero lo fuerte apenas empieza, vamos Pikachu yo te elijo" Ash exclamo dándole vuelta a su gorra mientras que su preciado compañero se preparaba para pelear

"Eso es lo que espero, Sal ya Aegislash" Scottie grito liberando al pokemon espada y escudo quien estaba mas que listo para combatir

Ambos pokemon pelaron ferozmente, las espadas santas y las colas de hierro de ambos chocaban una y otra vez, sin duda la velocidad y la fuerza de Pikachu le costaron mucho a Aegislash a pesar de poder cambiar a su forma de ataque y a su forma de escudo de manera instantánea

Pero no fue hasta que una poderosa combinación entre Tacleada de Voltios y Cola de hierra acabo con el Escudo real de Aegislash quien fue derrotado por el daño

Todos aplaudieron al Pikachu de Ash quien demostró un devastador poder a pesar de ser un pokemon muy pequeño, Ash se lleno de orgullo al ver que su fiel y su adorado compañero derroto a un pokemon tan fuerte como Aegislash

"Muy bien Pikachu" Ambos hermanos gritaban muy felices por la victoria del raton eléctrico, Serena se lleno de felicidad al ver como el Pikachu de su amado salía victorioso, esto la llena de confianza de que su amado conseguiría la victoria…..pero ese sentimiento se desvancio muy rápido al ver al siguiente pokemon de Scottie

El cual era nada mas y nada menos que un Metagross, el cual según Scottie se lo regalo el mismísimo campeón de Hoenn Steven Stone cuando este era un pequeño Beldum, al ver al imponente pokemon Pikachu sabia que tendría problemas pero el jamás se iba a Ash exclamo sacando a su quinto pokemon oy seguro que podras sacarnos de esta situacion,gross acabron con el Pikachu de Ashocid Ash exclamo sacando a su quinto pokemon oy seguro que podras sacarnos de esta situacion,gross acabron con el Pikachu de Ashocidcobardar

La batalla fue muy feroz pero a pesar del deseo de Pikachu por ganar, el peso, el tamaño y el poder de los hiper rayos del Metagross acabaron con el Pikachu de Ash

Ash y sus amigos se quedaron en blanco al ver que Pikachu había sido derrotado si poder haber causado mayor daño al Metagross de Scottie

"Tranquilo Pikachu diste todo tu esfuerzo, gracias por todo, descansa un poco" Ash le dijo a su débil compañero quien lo guardo dentro de su mochila para que descansara

Ash miro su siguiente Poke bola, estaba algo nervioso ya que era un pokemon el cual no había entrenado mucho a pesar de que hace unos pocos días había evolucionado

"Se que no hemos entrenado tanto, pero estoy seguro que podrás sacarnos de esta situación, ve Trevenant" Ash exclamo sacando a su quinto pokemon, el pokemon árbol embrujado se revelo ante todos pero lo que realmente sorprendió al publico era que este era de color blanco y sus hojas eran de color rojo

"Vaya nunca había visto un pokemon vario color, es sorprendente " Scottie le comento impresionado por el pokemon de Ash

"Por que habrá sacado a Trevenant, no Greninja estaría mas preparado "Bonnie le pregunto a su hermano, "Quizás lo guarda para pelear contra el Sceptile de Scottie quien es el mas poderoso de sus podemos" Le respondió su hermano

Serena se encontraba muy tensa por la situación," Vamos Ash se que puedes ganar" Serena se decía a si misma mientras sostenía su corazón

La batalla fue muy dura para Trevenant debido a que el Metagross de Scottie estaba mas entrenado, sin embargo las combinaciones de las bolas sombras y otros ataque causaron mucho daño a Metagross, pero a pesar de todo un poderoso Golpe meteoro fue capaz de derrotar a Trevenant no sin antes lanzarle su ataque especial el cual había cambiado su tipo de acero a planta

"Trevenant ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Metagross" El refeere declaro mientras la multitud aclamaba a Metagross

Ash se acerco a su Trevenant y le dijo "Lo hiciste muy bien Trevenant diste tu máximo esfuerzo y nos diste una clara ventaja, tranquilo terminaremos el trabajo" , después de eso lo regreso a su pokebola

"Oh no ahora solo le queda Greninja, será capaz de derrotar a Metagross y a Sceptile" Bonnie dijo muy preocupada, "Recuerda que Trevenant uso su ataque especial para cambiar el tipo de Metagross, además ya sabemos de lo que son capaces Ash y Greninja….. aunque también Scottie" Clemont le respondió muy indeciso por el resultado del combate

"Vamos Ash sabemos que puedes ganar" Serena grito con todas sus fuerzas con el fin de apoyar a su amado

Ash quedo sorprendido al ver que Serena se había levantado de su asiento para apoyarlo, alver este simple gesto todos pensamientos negativos que corrían por su mente desaparecieron, sintió como sus energías se acumulaban diciéndole que podía ganar

Ash se acomodo la gorra y ledio una sonrisa a su amiga quien al verla sabría que todo iba estar bien , asi que saco a su ultimo pokemon

"Sal Greninja, mostrémosles a todo nuestro poder" Ash exclamo liberando a su ultimo pokemon , su confiado Greninja

La batalla había vuelto a comenzar y como el y sus amigos habían previsto gracias a los esfuerzos de Trevenant y a su ataque especial, Greninja pudo acabar con Metagross de manera muy rápida

Todos volvieron a aplaudir al ver que el poderoso Metagross había caído y que el Greninja de Ash estaba listo para ganar la liga

Todo se reducía a un solo combate y era entre Greninja y el ultimo pokemon de Scottie quien era su confiable y su primer pokemon Sceptile quien ahora portaba una megapiedra colgada de su pecho

"Bueno esto se reduce a una batalla mas, creo que debemos empezar fuerte no lo crees"Scottie le dijo Ash ambos sabiendo a lo que se referían, "Creo que es lo que se debe hacer" Ash le respondió listo para darlo todo

"Muy bien Sceptile mega evoluciona" Scottie grito activando su piedra llave la cual se conecto con la mega piedra de su Sceptile quien se transformo en un nuevo pokemon, su Sceptile ahora tenía varias navajas extras y su cola se convirtió un pico de gran tamaño, realmente lucia atemorizante

Todos quedaron asombrados por la mega evolución del pokemon de Hoenn ya que ran muy poco comunes en Kalos

"Muy bien creo que es nuestro tierno, listo Greninja" Ash le dijo a su compañero que al igual que el sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo, " Sincronización" Ash grito mientras el y su Greninja se volvían uno solo

Lo que llevo a su Greninja a cambiar su apariencia, ahora le salieron unas aletas y cuernos de color rojo y negro, al igual que los patrones de su piel cambiaron de color, ahora realmente se parecía a su entrenador y para terminar su transformación una kunai de agua apareció en su espalda

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver el cambio de Greninja ya que nunca se había presenciado esta clase de transformación sin que se utilizara una mega piedra

Ambos pokemon se miraban fijamente, quienes ya habían combatido antes pero nunca al estar el limite de su poder

"Wow esta será la batalla final, Vamos Ash" Clemont exclamo apoyando a su amigo, "Vamos Ash gánale" Bonnie grito muy emocionada junto a su Dedenne

Sin embargo Serena estaba mas preocupada que emocionada ya que ella sabia realmente lo que la sincronización le podía hacer el cuerpo de Ash ya que cuando Greninja recibía daños Ash podía sentir el mismo dolor. Sin embrago ella sabia que eso era la decisión de Ash

"Ahora ataca" Ambos entrenadores le ordenaron a sus pokemon quienes se lanzaron a pelear

La batalla parecía realmente pareja, La velocidad de ambos era impresionante, era muy difícil mantenerles el paso incluso con la mirada, pero al parecer las múltiples cuchilladas y ases aéreos de Greninja le causaban mas daño a mega Sceptile

"Sceptile usa Hoja aguda" Scottie le ordeno a su mega Sceptile quien se preparo para cortarlo con sus hojas afiladas, "Greninja usa Doble equipo" Ash le ordeno, Greninja se desvaneció creando múltiples copias de el esquivando el ataque de Sceptile

"Ahora usa Rayo de Hielo" Ash le ordeno a su Greninja quien disparo un rayo de hielo que daño seriamente a su rival

Ahora Greninja tenia la ventaja y empezó a atacar al Sceptile de manera descomunal, cada vez su Greninja se movía mas rápido dejando al mega Sceptile mas cansado e incapaz de reaccionar a sus taques, tanto asi que Ash empezó a sentirse mareado e incluso pudo sentir un gran ardor en el pecho

"Greninja terminalo ahora con Shuriken de Agua" Ash le ordeno el ataque final donde Greninja lanzo varias Shuriken de agua que dieron en el blanco, pero a pesar de que el daño era devastador el mega Sceptile seguía de pie

"Vamos Sceptile es hora de contra atacar, usa Pulso dragon" Scottie le ordeno mientras su Sceptile lanzaba un poderoso rayo de energía en forma de dragón , "Esquívalo" Ash le ordeno pero al parecer Greninja ya estaba algo agotado por lo que recibió todo el impacto

Cuando recibió el ataque Ash pudo sentir el dolor y la quemadura del rayo de energía, era una sensación muy horrible para el pero no podía parar

"Sceptile sigue atacando y usa Hojas navajas " Scottie le ordeno mientras su mega Sceptile usaba de nuevo sus navajas de energía, "Contra ataca con Corte" Ash le ordeno algo agitado, Greninja creo una dga de energía y se dirijio a contra atacar

Ambos pokemon chocaban sus navajas una y otra vez causando muchas chispas, sin embargo , Greninja al parecer perdía el ritmo de los movimientos Sceptile recibiendo varios golpes super efectivos de Sceptile

"Oh no , Greninja se esta cansando pero porque" Clemont se preguntaba algual que sus amigos excepto Serena quien ya tenia la respuesta , una que desearía que no fuera verdad

"Sceptile sigue atacándolo" Scottie le ordeno, Sceptile ahora tomo la oportunidad de atacar a Greninja con varias hijas aguda que le arrebataban las fuerzas al igual que a Ash

"Acabalo con Tormenta de hojas" Scottie le ordneo a su Sceptile quien envolvió a Greninja en un tornado de hojas que consumía su energía

Ash podía sentir como la energía de su Greninja se agotaba al igual que la suya, "No podemon… no podemos rendirnos … nosotros nunca nos rendimos" Ash se dijo a si mismo tratando de sacar lo ultimo de sus energías, ", Greninja tenemos que hacerlo" Ash grito con todas sus fuerzas

Al decir esto Greninja pudo sacar lo utlimo de sus energías envolviéndose en un torbellino de agua cancelando la lluvia de hojas de Sceptile

"Oh no como hizo eso" Scottie exclamo sin poder creerlo, "Greninja acabemos con esto" Ash le ordeno a su Greninja quien con una velocidad inigualable ataco a su rival

Greninja usaba combinaciones de As aéreo y corte que lastimaban mucho a su Sceptile sin poder defenderse a tiempo

"Greninja termínalo con Kunai de agua" Ash le ordeno hacer su ataque característico, Greninja empezó usando As aéreo para darle un fuerte golpe que lo elevo varios metros en el aire a Sceptile para después lanzarle el Kunai de agua que cargaba en la espalda

El ataque fue increíblemente devastador para Sceptile aunque no por su tipo agua y dragon no lo acabno por completo pero era mas que obvio que no podía seguir peleando

"Creo que este el fin" Sottie dijo sabiendo que la derrota era inminente, " Vamos Ash solo un ataque mas" Clemont le dijo a Ash, "Vamos Ash ya tienes la victoria" Bonnie dijo con mucha felicidad

Serena se sentía llena de felicidad y de orgullo al ver que su amado estaba por conseguir su meta que se propuso desde el dia que llego a Kalos, ahora ya tenia dudas y ahora tendría el tiempo suficiente con el para declararle su amor… Pero algo ocurrio

Sus amigos veian como Ash y su Greninja se quedaban inmobiles, parecían que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse de pie

Ash sentía como su cuerpo le estaba fallando, apenas podía sentir sus piernas y además sentía como su pecho le ardia de manera insoportable

"Greninja….tenemos…que" Ash no podía completar su oración y solo veía como su pokemon no podía mantenerse en pie, como si su cuerpo estuviera derrumbándose

Todos en el estadio estaban confundidos al ver que Ash y su Greninja quienes estaban apunto de ganar la batalla se veían mas agotados que Sceptile a pesar de haber recibido ese ataque tan poderoso

Ash estaba dando todo de si por mantenerse de pie, estaban a nada de ganar la liga, pero ya no podían mas…. Y tanto como Ash y Greninja cayeron rendidos al suelo perdiendo su sincronización y la batalla

Todos se asustaron al ver que tanto pokemon y entrenador quedaron inconscientes en el suelo, un equipo de paramédicos llego al momento para atender a Ash y a su Greninja

Scottie a pesar de ya ser el nuevo campeón de la liga solo sentía preocupación al ver que su amigo podría estar en grave peligro

Pero los que realmente estaban aterrados eran sus amigos al ver que su amigo había quedado inconsciente. Serena podía sentir que una pequeña parte de su corazón se quebraba al ver a su amado así, por lo que salto las gradas y salió corriendo a donde estaba Ash

Trataron de detenerla pero a ella no iba aceptar eso por nada del mundo así que la dejaron acompañar a los para médicos mientras llevaban a Ash al centro pokemon para que lo atendieran

Así había terminado todo, la liga se le había escapo de nuevo

* * *

Presente

Serena seguía caminando por las calles de ciudad Lumious con el fin de conseguir todo para su madre, pero fue interrumpida por una chica que ella ya conocía

"Buenos días Señorita Serena" la joven saludo cordialmente a Serena, "Buenos días Elena" Serena le correspondió el saludo

Elena era una entrenadora novata que llevaba apenas una semana de viaje, al igual que Serena ella había escogido a una Fenekkin como su compañera, cuando Serena la miraba le recordaba mucho a la chica que solía ser cuando salió de pueblo Boceto . Para Elena la ex reina de Kalos era su mayor inspiración ya qué al igual que ella le encantaba la belleza y la moda

"Señorita Serena adivine que ya capture a mi primer pokemon" Elena le dijo con mucha felicidad a su idola, "Que bueno Elena es el primer paso para iniciar bien una aventura" Serena la felicito recordando como había capturado a su Pancham muchos años atrás quien ya era un Pangoro

"Muchas gracias Señorita Serena, de echo iba en camino al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore para que le echara un ojo" Elena le comento a la joven rubia

"Oye quisieras que te acompañara Elena quisiera ver como esta profesor Sycamore" Serena le pregunto a la joven entrenadora, "Por supuesto Señorita, seria un gran honor para mi" Elena le dijo muy emocionada

Serena solo sonrió al ver su entusiasmo y ambas se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. Sin darse cuenta un reportaje internacional estaba pasando en la cafetería enfrente de ellas

"Tenemos las ultimas nuevas en la región Kanto, a pasado lo imposible el legendario e invencible Lance el domador de dragones ha sido derrotado, ya han pasado mas de 12 años desde Lance ha tenido el titulo de campeón de Kanto y johto y ahora un joven entrenador lo ha derrotado de manera sorprendente…. Es Ash ketchum quien ahora es conocido como el fénix de Kanto"

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, veo que algunas personas les junto la idea, espero que sigan comentando, por cierto el que descubra una pequeña referencia de mi otro fic " mi caballero" en el primer capitulo y lo comente primero podra decirme una ide para el fic y la pondré**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos aquí esta el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste, veo que aun no han notado mi pequeña referencia de mi fic "mi caballero", es una pequeña línea que esta en el primer capitulo**

Serena y la joven Elena caminaban alegremente al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore con el fin de estudiar al nuevo pokemon de la novata, "Señorita Serena puedo preguntarle algo" Elena le pregunto algo apenada, "Claro Elena lo que quieras" Serena le sonrió

"Cuando empezó su viaje , ya sabia que iba a ser reina de Kalos" Elena le pregunto a Serena quien le sorprendió mucho su pregunta, "Claro que no Elena, de echo cuando empecé mi viaje, no tenia idea de que iba a hacer" Serena le respondió muy sinceramente

"No lo puedo creer señorita Serena pero usted ha sido una de las mejores reinas de Kalos y también una de las diseñadoras de modas mas exitosas" Elena le dijo sin poder creer lo que le había confesado

"Jejje es muy curioso, ya que antes de empezar mi viaje mi madre me había entrenado para ser corredora de Rhyhorn como ella lo fue pero desde un principio sabia que eso no era lo mío, así que por un tiempo busque otra meta hasta que gracias… a una personas muy especial para mi me dijo que no me rindiera ante nada y asi fue hasta que encontré los pokemon showcase" Serena le conto a Elena como fue la búsqueda de su sueño lo que cautivo y emociono a la joven entrenadora

"Vaya sin duda tuvo una aventura muy emocionante.. supongo que esa persona especial la ayudo mucho" Elena le sonrió, "Si siempre lo fue" Serena dijo mientras veía al cielo recordando el rostro de el azabache

"Ojala yo pueda encontrar mi sueño" Elena le comento un poco triste, Serena le sonrió y le dijo "La respuesta vendrá pronto pero debes descubrirla tu Elena….sabes enserio me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad y estoy segura que alcanzaras grandes cosas"

Elena se lleno de alegría al ve que su mayor ídolo le había dicho algo tan reconfortante, "Gracias señorita Serena no me rendiré" Elena le dijo muy emocionada, al oír esas palabras Serena se lleno de alegría y también de nostalgia

Ambas chicas por fin llegaron al laboratorio del profesos Sycamore el cual se había actualizado bastante, ya que al ser el mayor centro de investigación en Kalos ellos recibían los nuevos equipo para estudiar a los pokemon

Ambas chicas fueron recibidas por Sophie la asistente del profesor Sycamore quien ya tenia mucho tiempo trabajando ahí

"Hola Elena has vuelto y vienes acompañada por la mismísima Serena Yvonne" Sophie las saludo estando realmente sorprendida al ver a la ex reina de Kalos, " Hola sophie que gusto verte de nuevo, vengo a enseñarle al profesor mi nuevo pokemon" Elena le comento sacando su poke bola

"Muy bien Elena, por favor acompáñenme por favor" Sophie les pidió que le siguieran dentro del laboratorio. Al entrar al laboratorio Serena recordaba como fue el día que empezó su viaje y conoció a su fiel compañera Fennekin, uno de los momentos mas importantes de su vida

Las tres chicas por fin llegaron al jardín dentro del laboratorio donde se encontraban varios pokemon y claro el profesor Sycamore quien estaba acariciando a uno de los Lotad de la fuente

"Profesor tenemos visitas" Sophie le aviso al profesor quien dejo al Lotad y volteo a ver a las visitantes, "Oh pero que sorpresa si es Elena y viene con Serena que gusto de verlas chicas" El profesor les dijo cortésmente. Serena podía notar que los ultimo diez años han cambiado al profesor, quien ahora lucia mas viejo, claro no tanto como los demás profesores de las otras regiones pero ya no lucia tan joven como cuando lo conoció

"Profesor Sycamore tengo uno pokemon que quiero mostrarle" Elena le conto al profesor dándole su poke bola, "Claro que si Elena con mucho gusto" El profesor Sycamore le dijo mientras le daba la poke bola a Sophie para que la estudiara

"Por cierto como va tu Fennekin" El profesor le pregunto a la joven, "Muy bien profesor mire" Elena le respondió sacando su poke bola y liberando a su pokemon

"Fenne fen" La zorra de fuego dijo muy feliz por salir de su pokebola, "Vaya veo que ya la has entrenado un poco" El profesor la felicito mientras que Fennekin brincaba a los brazo de Elena muy feliz

"Me recuerda mucho al día que te di tu Fennekin, no lo crees Serena" El profesor le pregunto a la rubia recordando aquel día hace mas de 10 años, "Claro que si profesor.. como si fuera ayer" Serena le sonrió y sin notarlo agarraba el listón azul que llevaba en su cabello

"Por cierto como esta Garchomp, no lo veo por aquí" Serena le pregunto al profesor, " Muy bien aunque ya no vive aquí" El profesor le respondido asombrando a Serena, "Por que profesor, usted y Garchomp eran muy unidos " Serena le dijo

"Lo se pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo conmigo, el ahora es feliz con su nueva familia en las montañas, los guardabosque me han enviado fotos de sus crías Gible" El profesor le conto a la rubia

"Bueno por lo menos es feliz profesor" Serena le respondió, en cierto punto ella siempre creyó que Garchomp cambio algo importante en su vida, ya que si el no se hubiera descontrolado ella no habría visto a su amado en al televisión y no habría comenzado su viaje

"Si…. Como muchas personas me pregunto que es de el ahora" El profesor le comento con un tono de desde, "Lose" Serena le respondió mirando al piso muy deprimida

Elena no entendía por que ambos habían cambiado de actitud tan rápido sin embargo ella no quiso meterse

Ambos podrían haberse quedado mirando el vacío pensando en el hecho de Ash habían desaparecido hace años pero esto fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos personas

Eran dos chicos de la edad de Elena quienes parecían muy ansiosos por hablar con el profesor, "Profesor profesor" Ambos chicos gritaban cuando entraron al laboratorio

Eran dos jóvenes hermanos llamados Bryan y Dein quienes al igual que Elena ellos eran entrenadores novatos que empezaron su viaje hace apenas una semana, ambos hermanos eran conocidos por discutir uno con el otro pero eran inseparables

"Hola chicos que gusto verlos de nuevo" El profesor le dijo a ambos hermanos, "Hola profesor venimos a preguntarle que pokemon es mejor mi Froakie o Chespin" Dein le pregunto al profesor quien le salió una gota de tras de la cabeza al saber la razón de la conmoción

"Chicos ya les he dicho antes que cada pokemon tiene sus habilidades únicas, no es que haya uno mejor que otro" El profesor le respondió un poco irritado ya que ya se los había explicado con anterioridad

"Jeje lo que el profesor quiere decir es que tu Froakie no tendría oportunidad contra mi poderoso Chespin" Bryan se burlo de su hermano, "Claro que no, mi Froakie es el mejor" Dein se defendió, el profesor no podía creer que ni siquiera lo habían escuchado… de nuevo

Dejando aun lado su absurda discusión Dein noto que Elena estaba ahí con ellos, "Hola Elena que bueno que estés aquí" Dein le sonrió algo que puso nerviosa a la joven , "Oh.. hola Dein" Elena le respondió un poco sonrojada algo que Serena noto

Talvez no sabia bien quienes eran los dos chicos pero por la reacción de Elena al ser saludada por Dein se dio cuenta de algo, "Elena no me vas a presentar a tus amigos" Serena le dijo a la joven con un guiño

Elena no esperaba esa petición " Oh ellos son mis amigos Dein y Bryan los conozco desde hace mucho "Elena le respondió un poco apenada, "Chicos ella es la señorita Serena Yvonne de quien les había hablado" Elena le dijo a los hermanos

"Oh mucho gusto Señorita Serena, Elena nos conto cosas grandiosas de usted y si ella lo cree debe ser cierto" Dein exclamo lo que dejo un poco sonrojada a Elena por su comentario de ella, al ver esto Serena sintió que se estaba mirando en un espejo, podía ver como Elena actuaba de la misma manera que ella actuó a hace varios años con Ash tímida pero dulce

Al recordar esto sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón ya que a pesar de que esos momentos donde Ash se preocupaba por ella y la halagaba eran muy especiales para ella, le recordaba como no tuvo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos durante todo su viaje juntos

Sin embargos esos sentimientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Sophie ya había vuelto con la poke bola de Elena, "Listo Elena tu pokemon al parecer esta en perfectas condiciones" Sophie le dijo a la Elena para después entregarle su poke bola

"Muchas gracias Sophie" Elena le agradeció a la asistente del profesor, "Elena tu ya capturaste un pokemon" Bryan le dijo muy sorprendido ya que el ni su hermano habían capturado un pokemon

"Creo que les llevo la delantera" Elena les dijo con un guiño el cual era mas que obvio que era para Dein pero claro el no lo noto algo que hizo reir un poco a Serna, "Asi pues no pensamos quedarnos atrás, vamos hermano debemos capturar nuevos pokemon" Bryan le dijo muy emocionado, "Tienes razón hermano, vamos a la ruta 2" Dein le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo saliendo del laboratorio

"Chicos espéreme quiere ir" Elena grito con el fin de seguirlos pero antes de irse, "Lo siento señorita Serena pero me tengo que ir" Elena le dijo a su ídolo algo apenada, "No te preocupes Elena, yo se cual es ese sentimiento, ve o los perderás" Serena le dijo a Elena mientras le guiñaba el ojo , Elena solo sonrió y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos

El profesor miro la escena con mucha felicidad y nostalgia, "Sin duda algunas cosas no cambian, es lo que amo de este mundo" El profesor le dijo a la rubia, "Ya lo creo profesor, ya lo creo" Serena le respondió, sin mas que decir Serena se despidió del profesor y salió del laboratorio

Justo en el momento cuando Serena se fue uno de los monitores del laboratorio empezo a sonar _"Llamada entrante , llamada entrante"_

"Quien es Sophie" EL profesor le pregunto a su asistente, quien atendió la llamada, "Es de kanto profesor Sycamore, al parecer lo buscan" Sophie le dijo, "Oh bien transfiérela al monitor principal" El profesor Sycamore le pidió a Sophie ya que el sabia quien era

Cuando Sophie contesto el teléfono una vieja cara conocida apareció en los monitores, era un hombre de una edad ya mas avanzada quien usaba una bata blanca y un suéter rojo, era nada mas y nada menos que el famoso profesor de Kanto Samuel Oak

" Hola profesor Oak , como se encuentra? " El profesor Sycamore le pregunto a su viejo colega y antiguo mentor, "Muy bien Agustín, todo aquí tranquilo en Kanto pero te tengo buenas noticias" El profesor Oak le conto a su antiguo estudiante

"Jaja y cuales podrían ser" El profesor Sycamore le pregunto muy curioso, " Hemos descubierto una nueva mega piedra aquí en kanto" El profesor Oak le conto su descubrimiento

"Wow sin duda eso es increíble profesor, a que pokemon le pertenece" El profesor sycamore le pregunto, "Oh muy pronto lo veras, envié a alguien para que le eches un vistazo" El profesor le dijo

"Oh muy bien quien es Samuel ?" El profesor Sycamore le volvió a preguntar, "Jeje es alguien que tu conoces muy bien" El profesor Samuel le respondio sonriendo, "Oh encerio" El profesor Sycamore exclamo confundido

"Solo digamos que el campeón de la región Kanto te hará una visita" El profesor Oak le respondio dejando al profesor Sycamore pasmado, " _El campeón de Kanto"_

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de ciudad Lumious un avión acababa de aterrizar el cual por los emblemas en las alas se podía saber que era de Kanto, cuando la puerta se abrió solo una persona salió…. Era un joven alto, moreno de cabello negro, quien tenia una larga cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo

Este joven usaba una chaqueta de color rojo sin mangas , una playera negra y claro una gorra de color rojo con un emblema de pokebola , junto a el venían dos pokemon los cuales parecían ratones

"Bueno chicos hemos vuelto" El joven pelinegro le dijo a sus compañeros, "Pichu pichu" El ratón mas pequeño dijo el cual estaba sentado en el hombre de su entrenador

"Rai raichu" El segundo raton dijo con una mirada fiera

"Hola región Kalos Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta ha regresado" El nuevo campeón de Kanto se dijo a si mismo

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto pero pronto subiré el que sigue, comenten por favor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, perdón si tarde pero al igual que el de mi caballero ,necesito tiempo para escribirlos**

Después de visitar a al profesor Sycamore, Serena siguió su camino comprando lo que necesitaba para la comida que tendría con su madre en un par de horas, pero esta fue interrumpida al ver que su holomisor estaba sonando

Al contestar la llamada pudo ver era de su mejor amiga Shauna , la cual ha sido su mejor amiga desde que ambas se conocieron el campamento del profesor Sycamore cuando Ash y ella asistieron a este hace mas de 10 años

"Hola Serena que estas haciendo" Shauna le pregunto a su amiga, "Pues acabo de terminar una compras Shauna , necesitas algo" Serena le pregunto a la castaña, "No Serena solo quería ver estabas disponible para un café" Shauna le propuso a su amiga

Serena lo pensó por un segundo pero al ver que ya había cavado de conseguir lo que necesitaba y que tenia un par de horas de sobra acepto la invitación de su amiga, "Claro amiga a cual?" Serena le pregunto, "Al café rojo amiga, sabes que hai tienen los mejores expresos" Shauna le respondió, "Bueno amiga te veo allá en media hora" Serena le dijo a su amiga quien estaba muy feliz por haber aceptado su invitación , "Muy bien Serena te veo alla" Shauna le dijo antes de colgaba el holomisor

Ambas chicas llegaron al café rojo el cual antes era conocido como el café Lysson sin embargo por los incidentes con el team Flare los cuales afectaron gran parte de Kalos y hubieran sido peores si no hubieran sido detenidos por Ash y sus amigos

"Hola Serena dime como ha estado tu dia" La castaña le pregunto a la rubia quien había cambiado su look de manera drástica ya que ahora tenia su cabello suelto, usaba un vestido color azul cielo y un suéter color blanco

"Muy bien Shauna aunque el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada" Serena le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al café, "Lo se debe ser muy agotador crear nuevos diseños, pero bueno es el precio de ser la mejor diseñadora de ropa de Kalos" Shauna le dijo reconociendo su posición

"Si lo se, no extrañas el tiempo que fuimos performers" Serena le pregunto a su amiga, "Ya lo creo amiga, sin duda fue la mejor época de mi vida, aunque al final tu fuiste la que se convirtió en reina al derrotar a Aria" Shauna le respondió con un pequeño tono de envidia

"Si a veces lo extraño mucho , pero ser la reina de Kalos realmente no era lo mejor de mi vida" Serena le dijo un poco deprimida, Shauna al ver esto sabia perfectamente en que pensaba, "Estas hablando de Ash no es asi" Shauna le pregunto a Serena quien por la expresión de su cara era mas que obvio

"Si Shauna " La rubia le confenso a su amiga, "Serena ya hayan pasado mas de 10 años desde que no lo ves… se que lo amas pero no crees que deberías seguir adelante" Shauna le dijo a Serena esperando que no reaccionara mal a su idea

"Shauna …. Se que no lo entiendes, de echo nadie lo entiende … pero para mi Ash fue el único que ha podido entrar a mi corazón" Serena le respondió mientras acariciaba el listón azul que ha tenido por mas de una década

"Vaya Serena siempre supe que estabas enamorada de el… pero nunca pensé que tanto" Shauna le dijo muy asombrada al ver que realmente amaba al azabache, "Le debo muchas cosas Shauna, sin el nuca hubiera encontrado mi camino y jamás me hubiera convertido en la reina de Kalos" Serena le confeso a Shauna

Ambas chicas siguieron conversando un rato hasta que pidieron la cuenta y se retiraron del café, "Bueno Serena tengo que irme a resolver unos asuntos en la agencia, te veré después" Shauna le dijo despidiéndose de su amiga

Serena siguió su camino sin pensando en aquel chico que había conquistado su corazón, " _Ash donde estarás… porque te has ido …. Porque nunca volviste ….. lo habías prometido "Ella pensaba mientras recordaba el día que el azabache se fue de la región Kalos y de su vida_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Después de la trágica derrota en la liga Kalos debido a que Ash y Greninja habían llegado al limite de la sincronización, no paso mucho para que el azabache despertara dándose cuenta de había perdido la compa_

 _Fue un golpe muy duro para el debido ya que se había esforzado tanto por conseguir el campeonato , pero este se le volvió a escapar , esta vez por un solo ataque. Despues de la ceremonia de premiación donde Ash se le había puesto como finalista y a su amigo Scottie como el campeón de la liga Kalos, ocurrió lo que Serena mas temía, Ash decidió que ya era hora de volver a su región natal Kanto_

 _Sin perder mas tiempo el grupo llego a ciudad Lumious donde el azabache tomaría un avión con rumbo a Kanto_

" _Bueno creo que ya llego la hora" Ash exclamo con tristeza y nostalgia al ver que ese era el lugar donde había comenzado su aventura en Kalos y ahora el momento de partir_

" _Si ya lo creo… siento que fue ayer el dia que caíste de la torre prisma y te atrape con mi invención" Clemont dijo riéndose, aunque para el era un momento desgarrador en lugar de uno feliz_

" _Jejej se que hecho esto muchas veces pero … realmente esta es la primera vez que me duele volver a casa" Ash les confeso poniéndolos todavía mas tristes_

 _Derrepente llego el anuncio que ninguno de los cuatro quería escuchar, "Atención a los pasajeros del vuelo 243 con destino a la región kanto favor de abordar en la puerta 2"_

 _Al escuchar este mensaje todos en especial Serena empezaron a deprimirse, "Bueno chicos llego la hora, fue la mejor aventura que he tenido" Ash les dijo con una sonrisa falsa ya que en verdad le dolía irse_

 _La pequeña Bonnie no pudo resistir mas y abrazo al azabache mientras lloraba, "Ash por favorrr no te vayas" La pequeña rubia le imploraba mientras lloraba inconsolable_

 _Ash casi se quiebra al ver a la risueña Bonnie llorar de esa manera, así que se arrodillo y la miro a los ojos, "Bonnie tranquila, yo también estoy muy triste pero debes ser fuerte, yo se que será una gran entrenadora y estaré el dia apoyándote cuando lo seas" Ash le dijo a la rubia para después darle un fuerte abrazo para calmarla_

" _Ash…. De verdad voy a extrañarte… no solo me has hecho un mejor entrenador y líder de gimnasio… sino un mejor hermano mayor para ella, muchas gracias" Clemont le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras sele escapaba una lagrima_

 _Ash le sonrio y puso su mano en su hombro, "No hay de que Clemont… para mi ya eres un hermano se que serás alguien muy exitoso …recuerda que tu ciencia es increíble" Ash le dijo a su amigo quien le dio fuerte abrazo_

 _Los hermanos realmente se sentían abatidos… pero quien realmente era la que sentía que su corazón se volvía pedazos era Serena, ella sentía que algo dentro de ella estaba siendo arrancado al ver que el azabache tenia que irse_

 _Ash volteo a ver a Serena y al ver el dolor y la tristeza en su mirada sabia que para ella era muy difícil esto. "Creo que llego la hora Serena" Ash le dijo muy deprimido, "Ash….yo quiero decirte que " La rubia le decía con una voz muy quebradiza ya que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener su llanto_

 _Ash noto que ella iba a explotar asi que le dijo, "Vamos Serena déjalo salir", al oir estas palabras ella ya no aguanto mas y se lanzo a los brazos de Ash mientras lloraba a mas no poder, "Ashh….porfavor no te vayas" Serena le imploraba mientras un mar de lagrimas venia de sus ojos_

 _Ash sintió un golpe al corazón al ver que Serena se le rompía el corazón pero no podía quedarse… "Serena… lo siento pero Kanto es mi hogar… y Kalos es el tuyo" Ash le dijo a Serena quien lo tomo todavía peor, "Ash ..por favor…no se que voy a hacer sin ti" Serena sollozaba_

 _Ash la tomo por los brazos y la miro directamente a los ojos, "Serena jamás digas eso… tu tienes un brillante futuro por delante, tu conseguiste por ti sola lo que conseguiste.. llegaste y casi ganas la clase maestra en el primer intento … tu eres alguien única e increíble… puedes cumplir tus sueños aunque yo no este" Ash le decía a la rubia quien no podía parar de llorar, Ash dulcemente le sonrió y limpio sus lagrimas con un pañuelo que el traía en el bolsillo_

 _Serena al tomar el pañuelo, pudo ver que era su pañuelo especial, el pañuelo que empezó todo, ese pañuelo que le dio el azabache hace tantos años el día que por primera vez se cruzaron sus caminos, era la razón por la que ambos compartieran este viaje juntos_

" _Lo llevas contigo?" Serena le pregunto sin creerlo, "Claro todos los días desde que me lo diste hace casi un año, para mi es muy especial, es el símbolo de nuestra amistad.. la cual es la mas importante y hermosa para mi" Ash le confeso tomando su la mano de la rubia lo que provoco que se sonrojara mucho_

 _Serena no le importo estar sonrojada, solo sentía mucha calidez al ver que ella era muy importante para el …. Aunque cuando dijo que era "su amistad" lo que valoraba sintió una punzada fuerte en el corazón_

 _Sin mas que decir Ash se acerco a Serena dándole un fuerte abrazo, ambos no se estrujaban con toda su fuerza, lamentándose que tenían que volver a separarse ahora quien sabe por cuanto tiempo_

 _Ambos pudieron haber pasado todo el día asi pero de nuevo avisaron que las personas con destino a Kanto tenían que abordar el avión_

 _Serena sintió como si le arrebataran la vida cuando Ash se soltó ya que ya era hora de irse_

" _Bueno chicos creo que es todo.. gracias por este viaje tan maravilloso… nunca los olvidare" Ash les dijo ya por fin soltando un par de lagrimas al igual que Pikachu_

" _Cuidate mucho Ash, recuerda que siempre tendrás un hogar en Kalos" Clemont le dijo al azabache, "Sip.. por favor visítanos" Bonnie le dijo al igual que Dedenne_

 _Serena sintió que el tiempo se quedaba congelado, ya que era el momento, el momento de arriesgarse, ya que si no le decía lo que sentía por el, si no le confesaba el eterno amor que siente por el, quizás nunca podría_

" _Ash" Serena exclamo apretando los puños tratando de ser fuerte, " Que pasa Serena" Ash le pregunto preocupado al ver que había reaccionado de esa manera, " Yo …. Quiero decirte … que" Serena empezó a decir sin poder verlo a los ojos_

 _Ella trato de juntar todo su coraje para porfin confesarle sus sentimientos.. ella realmente quería decírselo.. quería decirle que lo amaba… que lo amaba desde el dia que se conocieron en ese campamento… que para ella el era su inspiración, su héroe… su único amor…..pero no pudo_

" _Yo .. quería …decirte que…. Espero que consigas cumplir tu sueño" Serena le dijo dándose cuenta de que no tenia el coraje… al oir esto Ash sintió que no era lo que ella quería decir… pero ya no había tiempo para averiguarlo_

" _Gracias…. Bueno chicos cuídense, nos veremos. Algún otro día" Ash les dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar por el pasillo que lo llevaría a su avión a Kanto_

 _Serena solo veía que como su primera ilusión se iba lentamente.. hasta que ya no estaba_

 _Ya no pudo tolerarlo mas y cayo de rodillas sintiendo que su corazón se había roto por completo.. no tuvo el coraje decirle lo que sentía. Ella solo seguía llorando preguntadose porque se había separado de nuevo. Sus amigos al ver esto se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron ya que ya sabían lo que ella sentía por Ash_

 _Asi fue como su aventura había terminado…. Con un corazón roto_

* * *

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _Serena repetía ese momento una y otra vez en su cabeza, ya habían pasado 10 años desde que ella sintió su tacto, su calor y sus bellos ojos, todo por que no tuvo el coraje de decirle esa dos palabras, las cuales la han atormentado por muchos años ya que no ha encontrado a nadie que pueda llenar ese hueco que dejo el chico de Kanto hace mucho tiempo, lo único que quedaba eran sus recuerdos y su listón azul_

 _Mientras tanto no muy lejos donde se ubicaba Serena, Ash Ketchum paseaba por las calles de la ciudad junto con sus dos compañeros_

"Vaya ya han pasado 10 años y muchas cosas lucen diferentes pero en el fondo son iguales" El azabache le decía a Raichu, "Rai rai"

El pequeño Pichu veía con asombro al ver la enormidad de la ciudad y algunos pokemon que no había visto en su corta vida, "Pichu pichu", Ash sonrió al ver que su joven pokemon le interesaba la ciudad, un sentimiento que el tuvo la primera vez que vino

Ash noto que nadie en la calle había notado que el era el nuevo campeón de la región Kanto, no le sorprendio mucho considerando que solo había pasado una semana desde que derroto a Lance obteniendo su titulo como el fénix de Kanto

El nuevo campeón y sus pokemon siguieron caminando por la ciudad hasta que algo llamo su atención, era el área de combates pokemon de la ciudad, el cual estaba repleto de diferentes entrenadores y pokemon

Al ver entrenadores tan jóvenes Ash sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia, podía ver la satisfacción de cada uno de ellos al verlos combatir, un sentimiento muy especial para el

"Sin duda me recuerda el viaje que tuve aquí.. con Clemont, Bonnie… y Serena" Ash se dijo así mismo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la rubia, para ella era una persona muy especial.. pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde

"Oigan chicos que les parece si tomamos un pequeño descanso y retamos a alguno de ellos, de todos modos el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore no ira a ningún lado" Ash le pregunto a sus compañeros quienes estaban muy ansiosos por una batalla

Asi que Ash se acerco a donde estaban los entrenadores, "Oigan novatos… quieren una batalla" Ash les pregunto muy confiado, un grupo de ellos lo volteo a ver y le preguntaron, " No te habíamos visto antes… pero esta bien contra quien quieres luchar amigo"

Ash sonrió y les respondió, "Que tal contra los cinco… al mismo tiempo", todos se sorprendieron al oír su proposición, "Ja no hablaras enserio" Uno de ellos exclamo burlándose, "Debes estar loco si quieres eso" Otro le dijo al campeón de Kanto

"Que les sucede chicos, tienen miedo de perder" Ash les dijo muy confiado al igual que su Raichu,, "Muy bien amigo aceptamos"

* * *

Serena seguía paseándose por la ciudad tratando de sacarse esos recuerdos que la han lastimado mucho por ya bastante tiempo,

" _Quizás…deba dejarlo ir… ya hace mucho que no se de el… quizás ya encontró a alguien mas"_

Miles de preguntas recorrían la mente de Serena, quizás ella y Ash nunca estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro, ya se si lo fueran Ash habría venido por ella hace mucho tiempo y ella hubiera tendió el coraje de confesarle lo que sentía

" _No rendirse hasta el final"_ Serena pensaba mientras sujetaba su listón azul, esas palabras siempre la inspiraron pero ahora eran un recuerdo distante, uno lleno de tristeza

" _Quizás deba .. solo olvidarlo" Serena se dijo a si misma agarrando su listón, el cual lentamente estaba por quitárselo…. Pero algo la detuvo_

Serena pudo notar que mucha gente empezaba a correr a hacia una misma dirección, notaba como varios chicos los cuales eran entrenadores balbuceaban que había una batalla increíble en el parque central

Serena le llamo la atención que se emocionaran tanto por una batalla, pero se intereso mas al ver que tres de esos entrenadores ya los conocía, eran Bryan, su hermano Dein y su pequeña seguidora Elena

"Vamos chicos debemos apresurarnos si queremos ver bien esa batalla" Bryan le decía a sus amigos mientras los tres corrían, pero estos fueron detenidos por Serena, "Oigan chicos que es lo que esta pasando" Serena les pregunto muy curiosa

"Oh hola señorita Serena, oímos que hay alguien que se esta enfrentando a los mejores entrenadores de Lumious y que los esta derrotando" Elena le respondió sorprendiéndola

"Wow enserio" Serena exclamo sorprendida, "Asi es ahora mismo ese tipo esta teniendo una batalla cinco contra uno y esta ganando" Dein le conto muy emocionado por el combate

"Vamos chicos debemos apresurarnos" Bryan les dijo a los tres volviendo a correr a toda velocidad, Serena quedo muy asombrada al oír que alguien tenia la destreza de enfrentar a cinco entrenadores a la vez así que al igual que los niños se dirigió al campo central

Serena y los tres novatos llegaron al campo central el cual estaba lleno de personas, la exreina de Kalos estaba asombrada ya que nunca se había llenado tanto este campo, por lo que no podían ver muy bien lo que pasaba

En el campo de batalla de podía ver que cinco entrenadores quienes estaban usando un Rhydon, un Houndoom, un Metang, un Drudigon y un Ursaring se enfrentaban a un solo entrenador y a su Raichu

"Rhydon acabalo con Taladradora" Uno de los entrenadores le ordeno a su pokemon quien se abalanzo contra Raichu mientras agitaban su cuerno, "Raichu usa Cola de Hierro" El entrenador de rojo le ordeno a su Raichu quien con un movimiento increíblemente veloz golpeo al Rhydon de manera brutal noqueándolo con un solo ataque

" No puede ser" Dijo el entrenador de Rhydon completamente asustado, "Eso solo fue suerte, Houndoom usa Lanzallamas" Otro de los entrenadores le ordeno a su pokemon quien libero una potente ráfaga de llamas contra Raichu, sin embargo este lo esquivo , "Contraatca con Puño trueno" El entrenador de Raichu le ordeno, el ratón eléctrico en cuestión de segundos impacto el poderoso ataque contra Houndoom quien fue derribado con solo ese ataque

Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, aquel Raichu derribo a dos pokemon muy fuertes e intimidantes con solo dos ataques

"Wow no lo puedo creer" Dein exclamo con mucho asombro al ver la fuerza de ese Raichu , "Ese tipo debe tener pokemon muy fuertes" Bryan comento al igual que su hermano

"Señorita Serena había visto a este sujeto antes" Elena le pregunto a la rubia, "No lo se Elena no lo puedo ver muy bien por tanta gente" Serena le respondió tratando de acercarse un poco mas

"Rayos debemos atacarlo, Metang usa Puño meteoro" El tercer entrenador le ordeno a su pokemon quien se lanzo como un jet contra de Raichu quien se encontraba de espaldas

EL raton eléctrico ni se inmuto al saber que Metang estaba por golpearlo con un puño meteoro, pero en el ultimo momento Raichu salto dando una pirueta esquivando a Metang sin tener que verlo

Todos quedaron ataonitos al ver la maniobra de Raichu nadie lo podía creer, "Raichu usa Impactrueno" Su entrenador le ordeno

Raichu ni siquiera había aterrizado pero este libero una super potente descarga eléctrica que fue mas que suficiente para debilitar a Metang,

El entrenador de rojo ya había derrotado a tres de sus rivales sin ningún esfuerzo dejando a todos en shock y claro a sus dos rivales restantes muertos de miedo

"Estan seguros que quieren continuar" El entrenador de rojo les pregunto burlándose de ellos mientras que Raichu toreaba a sus oponentes

"Ya veras nosotros te derrotaremos, usen Hiper rayo" Ambos entrenadores le ordenaron a sus pokemon quienes lanzaron dos poderosos hiper rayos

"Muy bien terminemos con esto, Raichu usa Tacleada de Voltios" El entrenador de rojo le ordeno el ataque final. Raichu corrió a toda velocidad hacia el ataque de sus rivales mientras era envuelto en un aura eléctrica

Cuando los ataques colisionaron la Tacleada de voltios superaba por completo a ambos hiperrayos, regresando sus ataques creando una fuerte explosión que dejo ciegos a todos momentáneamente

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver que tanto Ursaring como Drudigon estaban inconsientes, lo que declaro ganador al entrenador de rojo y a su Raichu quienes apenas sudaron

"No lo puedo creer acabo con todos sin esforzarse" Bryan decía muy asombrado, " Ese tipo debe ser invencible" Dein exclamo al igual que su hermano, "Vaya es muy fuerte me pregunto quien será" Elena se preguntaba al igual que todos

Serena no podía creer que aquel sujeto había derrotado a todos sus rivales tan rápido, al ver que se abrió un hueco se adentro mas en la multitud para ver quien era ese entrenador

Al acercarse mas y poder ver claramente quien era, pudo notar que era un joven alto, moreno y su usaba un atuendo de color rojo , "Se me hace muy familiar…. Un minuto"

Serena inspecciono mas el rostro del entrenador y al verlo mas de cerca sintió un escalofrió tremendo por su espina

Podía ver que este tenia unos profundos ojos cafes, cabello negro y desarreglado y unas cicatrices con forma de Z en las mejillas, alfin supo quien era

"ES….ES ASH" Serena se dijo a si misma sin poder creerlo, aquel entrenador era el, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida el cual no había visto por casi una década

EL corazón de Serena se volvió loco al ver que el chico de su vida quien ahora era un hombre estaba tan cerca de ella

Ella estaba lista para meterse en el campo para ir a lanzarse a sus brazos pero antes de que lo hiciera uno de los entrenadores le hablo al azabache

"Pero quien diablos eres tu?" El aplastado entrenador le pregunto al azabache

EL azabache sonrió y le respondió muy alto, "Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy el nuevo campeón de la región Kanto ahora conocido como el fénix de Kanto" Ash exclamo mostrando un símbolo dorado, el cual es conocido por pertenecerle a los campeones regionales

Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver que el entrenador misterioso era nada mas y nada menos que un campeón regional y en menos de un segundo la multitud se abalanzo para acercarse a la celebridad

Con tanta gente alrededor de ella Serena no pudo acercarse a su amado, "Ash… soy yo Serena¡" La rubia gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero por le ruido de la multitud no la escucho

Al verse rodeado Ash decidió retirarse ya que ya sabia lo insistentes que podían ser los fans, asi que antes de lo rodearan por completo saco una de sus pokebolas la cual libero a un enorme Pidgeot

El alarido del ave detuvo por un momento lo que le dio tiempo a Ash y a sus pokemon de montar a Pidgeot y volar lejos por la ciudad

Serena solo veía como su amado el cual había estado lejos de ella por tantos años se iba volando a otra parte de la ciudad

"El …. El ha vuelto… mi Ash ha vuelto" era lo único que pensaba Serena quien sostenía su mano en su pecho tratando de calamar a su corazón , sin darse cuenta de que Elena estaba de lado de ella

"Señorita Serena pudo ver quien era" Elena le pregunto a la entusiasmada chica, "Si Elena…. Mi caballero ha vuelto" Serena muy sonrojada le respondió, ya que sabia que tenia una nueva oportunidad, una que había estado esperando desde hace mas de 10 años

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, ahora empezaremos con el amor a partir de ahora, espero que comenten y sigan mis fics , hasta el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos aquí esta el quinto capitulo, por fin empezara el amourshipping, espero que lo disfruten**

Serena trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, ya que era la primera vez en la ultima década en que veía al chico del cual ha estado perdidamente enamorada desde que tenia 7 años

"Despues de tanto tiempo…..tantos años…. el regreso…pero porque?" Era lo único que podía pensar la rubia quien aun seguía catatónica al ver que había vuelto cruzar la mirada con el amor de su infancia, el hecho de tan siquiera mirarlo lleno de preguntas la cabeza de la joven como porque estaba aquí?, vino a verme a mi? , porque ahora?, muchas preguntas que no tenia la respuesta

La joven Elena junto a sus amigos se quedaron muy extrañados al ver a la ex reina de Kalos actuar tan extraño, "Oye Dein que crees que le pase" Bryan le pregunto a su hermano, "No lo se Hermano, tan solo después de que ese tipo se fuera se quedo viendo al vacío… creo que es un poquito rara" Dein le respondió a su hermano, Elena volteo a verlos con una expresión de enojo ya que Serena era su máxima inspiración, "Oigan cállense no digan eso" Elena le reprocho a ambos quienes se quedaron cayados con una expresión de arrepentimiento

La joven entrenadora decidió acercarse a Serena con el fin de saber lo que le estaba pasando, "Señorita Serena se encuentra bien" Elena le pregunto un poco preocupada, Serena por fin reacciono y balbuceo torpemente " Ahh que decias Elena, ahh si estoy bien"

"Oh bueno es que empezó a actuar muy pero muy extraño cuando vio a aquel entrenador, acaso lo conoce" Elena le pregunto a Serena quien se sonrojo al mencionar al azabache, " Si Elena si lo conozco, el es un viejo amigo mío" Serena le respondió mientras agarraba el listón azul que tenia en su cabello

"Wow entonces es cierto que el es el campeón de Kanto" Bryan le pregunto muy emocionado, "De echo eso no lo se pero si alguien es capaz de haberlo hecho es Ash, el fue uno de los entrenadores mas dedicado e increíbles que he visto" Serena le respondió alegrando a los novatos , "Señorita Serena podemos ir a verlo" Elena le pregunto muy emocionada por conocer a un campeón, "Si queremos ver a sus pokemon y enfrentarlo" Dein exclamo junto a su hermano

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a entrenadores tan jóvenes emocionarse tanto, pero en realidad si alguien de verdad quería verlo era ella, tenia que hacerlo, espero los últimos diez años para poder ver sus hermosos chocolate, poder abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo, esta vez no se le iba a escapar esa oportunidad

"Muy bien chicos vamos a buscar a Ash, aunque podría estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad si va por aire" Serena exclamo mientras pensaba donde podría estar el azabache, ella y los novatos se quedaron pensando hasta que Elena le vino una idea "Oigan quizás el haya ido al laboratorio de profesor Sycamore.. bueno es un lugar muy conocido" Elena les comento su idea, "Hey de echo es un muy buen lugar para comenzar" Serena dijo con aprobación, "Muy bien pensado Elena" Dein felicito a la chica quien se sonrojo un poco por el comentario

"Muy bien chicos andando" Bryan exclamo antes de echarse a correr hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore junto a sus amigos y Serena quien no paraba de sonreír al pensar que al fin podría volver al joven de Pueblo Paleta

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Ash seguía recorriendo los cielos en su Pidgeot pensando en lo divertido que fue la batalla contra esos entrenadores, "Jeje creo que se nos paso la mano con ellos no le creen chicos" Ash le pregunto a sus pokemon quienes se rieron " Pichu pi", " Rai rai", "Jejej aunque bueno a su edad hubiera deseado tan siquiera haber sido derrotado por le campeón" Ash exclamo sonriendo

Ash contemplo la ciudad desde los cielos, quedo maravillado al ver que la gran metrópolis donde fue el inicio de su viaje por Kalos, pero solo eso fue el lugar donde conoció a unos de sus mejores amigos Clemont y Bonnie, fue el lugar donde peleo casi hasta la muerte para salvar a Garchomp y a su Raichu cuando era un Pikachu, aunque también fue el lugar donde tuvo que enfrentarse al perverso e imponente Lyssandre quien con el poder destructor de Zygarde quiso acabar con la ciudad

Sin duda las calles y edificios de tan grande ciudad le traían muchos pero muchos recuerdos, la mayoría junto a una persona muy especial para el, " _Me pregunto …. Si ella estará aquí",_ para el azabache Serena fue una de sus compañeras mas importantes ya que realmente fue la única con la que siempre tuvo buenos momentos, jamás se pelearon por nada , siempre se apoyaron entre si ….. sentía algo distinto por ella pero reamente nunca supo bien que era

Ash salió de sus pensamientos y le dijo a su Pidgeot, "Vamos Pidgeot tenemos que ver al profesor ve un poco mas rápido", El ave pokemon dio un alarido antes de aletear mas rápido aumentando su velocidad

El nuevo campeón de Kanto no tardo mucho en ubicar el laboratorio del profesor por lo que rápidamente descendieron enfrente de el, Ash se sorprendió al ver que el exterior del laboratorio seguía siendo el mismo que el de hace una década, le recordaba mucho al laboratorio de el profesor Oak el cual se ha mantenido así por casi treinta años

Ash regreso a su Pidgeot a su pokebola y se dispuso a entrar al laboratorio junto a sus compañeros

Al entrar de inmediato retiro su comentario sobre como el laboratorio no había cambiado, ya que ahora estaba equipo con diversas nuevas tecnologías y equipo de investigación, se sorprendió mucho al ver el laboratorio era mas avanzado y tenia mas perosnla por lo que nadie lo reconoció al entrar, claro excepto una persona quien había bajado de ascensor para recibirlo, era una mujer de alrededor de treinta años quien se veía muy emocionada de ver al nuevo campeón de Kanto

"Ash pero que gusto verte, mírate cuanto has crecido" Sophie lo saludo muy feliz, " Que bueno es verla de nuevo Sophie, sin duda ya ha pasado un largo tiempo" Ash le respondió muy feliz

"Es cierto mírate ahora, el nuevo campeón de Kanto siendo tan joven" Sophie le dijo con un guiño, "Asi es….. me prepare toda mi vida para ello y ahora que lo soy me siento muy feliz" Ash le respondió a Sophie mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Raichu

"Bueno el profesor Oak nos llamo por que al parecer encontraron una nueva mega piedra" Sophie le pregunto al azabache, "Asi es, la encontré hace unas dos semanas durante una tormenta eléctrica… simplemente cayo del cielo" Ash le comento mientras de su bolsillo sacaba la mega piedra que había descubierto

"Eso es increíble Ash, vamos a ver al profesor para comentarle" Sophie le dijo antes de que ambos entraran al elevador para ir a ver al profesor en su oficina

Rápidamente ambos llegaron a ultimo piso del edificio y se encontraron al profesor Sycamore esperándolos en la puerta

"Ash Ketchum que bueno es verte por aquí o debería decirte el fénix de Kanto" El profesor le dijo a su viejo amigo mientras sonría, Ash se sorprendió mucho al ver al profesor después de tantos años, sin duda el cambio en la edad se le notaba pero aun era por mucho el profesor pokemon regional mas joven de todos ya que el profesor Oak y el profesor Rowan si que eran mayores

"Mucho gusto de volver a verlo profesor Sycamore" Ash le dijo dándole la mano al profesor quien la acepto sin dudarlo, "Bueno Ash Samuel me informo que has encontrado una nueva mega piedra no es así" El profesor dijo yendo directo al grano de la visita

"Asi es mírelo usted mismo" Ash le dijo antes de darle la mega piedra para que estudiara, el profesor se quedo asombrado al ver esta mega piedra desconocida, pudo ver claramente que el color de esta era un mezcla principalmente de amarillo, café algunos tonos de dorado

"Esta mega piedra es única, jamás había visto estos colores en las demás, donde la encontraste" El profesor le pregunto con mucha emoción, " Hace una par de semanas estaba entrenando junto a Raichu y Pichu cerca de ciudad Vermillon, era la época de tormentas en Kanto por lo que era perfecta para practicar sus movimientos tipo eléctrico. Mientras entrenábamos le pedí a Raichu que sacara toda su fuerza para poder para poder ver el limite de su poder, no pensé que la energía que desprendería Raichu fuera tan masiva, me asuste al pensar que se descontrolaría pero no fue asi, Raichu canalizo tanto su electricidad que los truenos de la tormenta fueron absorbidos por su cuerpo y cuando llego a su tope los libero, la energía fue tan grande que la tormenta se silencio ya no había truenos….. y de la nada de una sola nube cayo un pequeño objeto que aterrizo en el campo, cuando fuimos a ver que era vimos que era esta mega piedra" Ash le explico lo sucedió al profesor quien no podía creer lo que le conto

"Ash jamás había odio algo como eso, pero por lo que veo significa que la cantidad masiva de energía que saco Raichu fue tan fuerte que igualo el poder de la energía infinita" El profesor Sycamore le explico su teoría, "Que es eso de la energía infinita profesor ? " Ash le pregunto

"Mira Ash las mega piedras siempre ha sido un misterio, se ha creído que son creadas por meteoritos que han caído a la tierra en tiempos primitivos, pero por los

últimos descubrimientos que ha hecho la corporación Stone en Hoenn se descubrió que las mega piedras son producto una exposición fuerte de la energía infinita, la cual solo ocurre en ciertas épocas pero por lo que veo la energía de tu Raichu fue tan descomunal que igualo las condiciones que ocupa la energía infinita al crear una mega piedra o eso teorizo yo" El profesor Sycamore le explico al azabache quien se vio completamente asombrado por lo que le dijo

"Eso es impactante profesor" Ash se limito a responder debido a que no pensó que su Raichu llegaría a ser tan fuerte, "Apropósito creo que es mas que obvio quien es este Raichu, vaya Ash no pensé que decidieras evolucionarlo" El profesor le comento muy sorprendido, "Pasan muchas cosas en 10 años profesor" Ash le respondió un poco cortante ya que no quería hablar de ello

* * *

Mientras tanto, Serena y los novatos estaban por llegar de nuevo al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, la ex reina de Kalos lucia muy nerviosa pensando como seria su encuentro con el azabache que ha estado enamorado prácticamente toda su vida

"Señorita Serena se encuentra bien, se ve muy pálida" Elena le pregunto a la rubia quien se le había ido el color de la cara por lo que estaba por suceder, "Estoy bien Elena solo que ….. hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo" Serena le respondió un poco angustiada, Elena podía ver que su idola actuaba muy rara desde que vio a ese entrenador que dice ser el nuevo campeón de Kanto, sin duda era extraño para ella

"Tranquila Señorita, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz al verla" Elena le aseguro con una sonrisa, el gesto de Elena fue suficiente para que Serena se despejara y los nervios se fueran, " Gracias Elena se que será asi" Serena le dijo sonrojándose un poco

Los novatos y Serena al fin habían llegado al laboratorio para ver que todo seguía igual y que aquel entrenador que buscaban no se encontraba en el edificio

"Ni hablar creo que no esta aquí" Bryan exclamo decepcionado, "Bueno creo que debemos buscar en otra parte" Dein le sugirió a todos

Serena sintió una ola de decepción que recorría su cuerpo, de verdad quería ver al azabache y pensó que lo encontraría rápido ahí, Elena noto la tristeza de Serena y le dijo para tranquilizarla "Tranquila señorita Serena , de seguro fue a otra parte de la ciudad, sigamos buscando "

Serena se recupero rápido dándose cuenta que era el primer lugar donde buscaban, por lo que estaba decidida a encontrarlo, sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba bajando por el elevador

Primero pensaron que seria el profesor Sycamore, Sophie o algún científico, pero era nada mas y nada menos que el, era Ash Ketchum quien venia acompañado por los dos ya mencionados

Serena sintió que el tiempo se congelaba al ver que tenia al chico del que se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo y que se había ido por una década en frente de ella y cuando ambos cruzaron las miradas todo se quedo en silencio

Ambos jóvenes solo se quedaron viendo sin importar que sus acompañantes los veían muy extrañados, todos menos el profesor Sycamore quien entendía por esta reunión era tan importante

El corazón de Serena empezó a latir mas rápido al ver que el joven del el que se enamoro ya no era un joven, sino todo un hombre, ella recorrió sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, primero noto que ahora era mucho mas alto debido ahora le sacaba casi una cabeza y ahora ella estaba a la altura de su pecho

Lo segundo que noto era que su musculatura era mucho mas pronunciada que antes, sin duda tantos años entrenando le dejo una buena condición física , pero ahora ella podía ver que tanto sus brazos y espalda se remarcaban tanto al punto que le se le veía justa la chaqueta

Lo tercero que noto del azabache es que su rostro seguía casi siendo el mismo, tenia los mismos hermosos ojos cafés, esa sonrisa que le encantaba, su cabello todo desarreglado debajo de su gorra y esas marcas en forma de Z en sus mejillas, pero había algo en el que lleno se preocupación y de curiosidad a Serena. Ahora el azabache tenia un gran cicatriz en medio del ojo izquierdo, ella supuso que algo o alguien se lo había hecho ya hace un tiempo debido a que ya estaba mesclada con su piel

Serena pudo haberse quedado el resto del día pensando en lo que estaba pasando pero fue interrumpida al ver que Ash tomo el primer paso, el lentamente se estaba acercado a ella , no decía nada, no miraba a otro lado el simplemente a caminaba hacia ella

Por cada paso que el azabache dio el corazón de Serena latía mas des controlablemente, sentía como sus mejillas y prácticamente todo su rostro se sonrojaba, no podía creerlo realmente el estaba ahí, el chico por el pudo cumplir sus sueños, el chico por el que siempre espero el día de mañana, el estaba ahí….alfin con ella

Cuando ambos por fin estaban cara a cara todos en la habitación se quedaron callado esperando a que alguno dijera algo o tan siquiera que dieran algún movimiento

Serena por fin estaba tomando el coraje para hablarle, ella solo quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, quería tenerlo cerca de ella y que nunca se fuera otra vez , no sabia porque sentía esto pero después de tanto tiempo ella solo quería estar con el….. pero lo que paso después fue algo muy diferente

Ash extendió su mano en señal de saludo y muy pero muy naturalmente le dijo…. "Hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, como te llamas?"

…..

….

Todos en la habitación quedaron confundidos al ver lo que pasaba, el profesor Sycamore y Sophie solo podían pensar en una cosa " _Ash es enserio?"_

Los novatos se quedaron muy confundidos al verlo que pasaba , ninguno de los tres entendía, será que Serena había mentido cuando dijo que ella solía ser un gran amiga del campeón, ya que persona se olvidaría de una gran amiga cierto?

Serena al ver lo que hizo su amado sintió como si un clavo hubiera sido clavado en la parte mas sensible de su corazón, acaso era una broma, acaso era una pesadilla, realmente después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, los retos que tomaron juntos, los triunfos, las derrotas y todas las veces que se miraron a los ojos…. El simplemente se había olvidado de ella ….. DENUEVO

Ahora lo que sentía era ira, mucho enojo, uno que jamás había sentido antes en su vida, " _Acaso estas loco, realmente me volviste a olvidar ahhhhh_ " era lo único que pensaba Serena mientras apretaba muchísimo los puños, Serena lo miro de nuevo y aun estaba con la mano estirada esperando su respuesta, ella solía quería darle una buena bofetada y no volverlo a ver y eso estaba por hacer

Pero Ash volvió a actuar primero, rápidamente la tomo por la espalda y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, la ex reina de Kalos no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y solo se limito a sonrojarse y a escuchar lo que Ash le susurro al oído "Deberás pensaste que te olvidaría, como podría olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules"

Con esas palabras la nube negra que se formo en su corazón de un minuto a otro desapareció como llego, no podía creer que le haya gastado esa broma, pero ya no le importaba , ella era feliz muy feliz, así que ella le correspondió el abrazo y le susurro, "No vuelvas a hacerme eso tonto… te extrañe como no tienes idea"

Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos y podían ver su reflejo en ambos, no sabia porque pero Serena sentía que todo iba a estar bien, que vino para estar con ella y que no se iba a marchar otra vez…. Pero claro su momento fue interrumpido por los tres novatos quienes no comprendían lo importante que era para ambos la situación

"Disculpa, es cierto que eres Ash Ketchum el nuevo campeón de Kanto" Bryan le pregunto muy emocionado sin importarle que había interrumpido el momento, Ash soltó a Serena para responderle la pregunta " Asi es chico soy yo"

"Wow no lo puedo creer, jamás había estado tan cerca de un campeón en mi vida" Dein exclamo con la misma emoción que su hermano, Ash solo sonrió al ver a ambos chicos con tanta emoción, pero por el otro lado Serena solo quería ahorcarlos a ambos ya que habían interrumpido uno de los momentos mas emotivos de su vida

"Increíble me das tu autógrafo" Dein le pregunto mientras extendía su pokebola, "No no a mi primero" Bryan interrumpió poniendo su pokebola primero, ambos hermano empezaron a pelear por el autógrafo del campeón

Ash solo se reía al ver a dos hermanos tan energéticos, en cierto punto le recordaba como era su relación con su mejor amigo que lo consideraba su hermano Gary Oak

Elena tímidamente se acerco a Ash y le pregunto, "Disculpe señor Ketchum es cierto que usted es gran amigo de la señorita Serena", Ash se sorprendido de la cordialidad de la novata

"Jaja dime Ash, suena muy raro que me digan señor y bueno a tu pregunta es si… ella es una de las personas mas especiales para mi" Ash le respondió mirando a Serena, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que la consideraba alguien muy especial

"Vaya eso es increíble" Elena le exclamo, "Disculpe Ash podría tener una batalla conmigo, seria mi sueño hecho realidad" Dein le suplico al nuevo campeón de Kanto, "Claro que no Dein, el se enfrentara a mi primero" Bryan le reclamo a su hermano por lo que volvieron a pelear, "Chicos por favor no se peleen" Elena les dijo tratando de separarlos como siempre

Ash y sus pokemon se sentían un poco extrañados por el comportamiento de los novatos , "Cielos de verdad era así de escandaloso cuando tenia su edad " Ash le susurro a Raichu, quien solo asintió con la cabeza queriendo decir que era hasta pero que ellos

"Lo siento chicos pero creo que será en otra ocasión" Ash le dijo a ambos quienes dejaron de pelear. "Que pero porque" Ambos hermanos exclamaron con desilusión

"Lo siento chicos tengo unos asuntos que debo atender ahora, pero tranquilos estaré qui unos días , seguramente tendremos esa batalla pronto" Ash le explico a ambos hermanos por lo que ambos asintieron

"Cuales son esos asuntos Ash ?" Serena le pregunto muy curiosa ya que el casi nuca rechaza una batalla, el volteo a ver a los ojos y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, "Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar Serena, creo que necesitamos un tiempo a solas" Ash le propuso con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que la rubia se sonrojare profundamente

Ella casi pierde el aliento con su propuesta, de verdad quería estar con ella a solas, lo que significaba que ella le importaba muchísimo y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido

"Claro que si Ash…. Nada me gustaría mas" Serena le respondió con un suspiro, los novatos no entendían por que era tan importante aunque Elena si pudo notar lo importante que era para su idola

"Profesor Sycamore pasare a verlo después para mostrarle lo que ya le dije" Ash le comento al profesor, "Claro Ash no hay ningún problema" El profesor le respondió, a pesar de que el se moría por la nueva mega evolución el sabía que este reencuentro era muy importante para ambos

"Muy bien chicos los veremos luego" Ash se despido de todos mientras salía junto a sus pokemon y a Serena quien apenas podía contener su alegría y emoción , ya que por fin su larga espera había terminado, ahora estaba junto a su amado

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, espero que comenten, pronto tendré el siguiente**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos perdón por la infinita tardanza, se que muchos esperan que actualice mis historias, lo lamento pero debo admitir que soy un flojo de primera, además que mi corazón anda reventado por la humillación de mexica contra chile , pero bueno espero que les guste**

Serena Yvonne había lidiado con situaciones muy complicadas a lo largo de su carrera, tratando y enfrentándose a diversas personalidades del mundo artístico de Kalos y ningún de esas grandes figuras la pudo intimidar, pero ahora que estaba junto al chico que la ha tenido loca casi toda su vida parecía una niña pequeña que acaba de entrar a su primer día de escuela

La joven rubia le costaba mucho concentrarse al estar de lado del nuevo campeón de Kanto quien parecía muy relajado al caminar por la ciudad junto a ella, ninguno había dicho una palabra desde que habían dejado el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, para Serena era sumamente irónico y triste ya que deseó por mucho tiempo decirle muchas cosas al azabache pero ahora que se volvieron a encontrar se sentía como si estuviera en blanco

Ash al ver que su vieja amiga se encontraba muy nerviosa para hablar el volvió a tomar el primer el paso, "Vaya Serena estas muy callada, no tienes nada que contarle a tu viejo amigo Ash" El azabache bromeo tratando de romper el hielo entre ambos, el comentario hizo que Serena se sonrojara en vergüenza al ver que Ash notaba su timidez

"Ahhh bueno es que….. perdona es que esto es muy …fuerte para mi" Serena balbuceo torpemente para mostrarle que estaba tranquila aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario, "Jeje tranquila Serena entremos a un café para tomar algo" Ash le propuso con el fin de relajarla un poco

Ambos entraron al primer café que se encontraron el cual por suerte estaba poco concurrido por lo que no reconocieron a Ash como el nuevo campeón regional de su región, esto evitaría que la gente interrumpiera su reencuentro

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras que Raichu se sentó a lado de su entrenador en el piso, no paso mucho para que la mesera llegara a atenderlos, Ash solo quiso pedir un café mientras que Serena pidió un te tratando de relajarse un poco

Ash volvió a tomar la iniciativa y comenzó su charla, "Bueno Serena, estamos aquí de nuevo en ciudad Lumious, es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo" Ash le explico tratando de animarla a conversar

Serena hacia lo que podía para calmarse un poco, ella simplemente no podía creer que de un día para otro el amor de su vida había decidido volver a ella, "Jejeje si …. Ya han pasado 10 años"

"Si lo se, sabes ahora luces muy diferente, pero tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos" Ash le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Serena se sonrojo al escuchar su comentario, "Ahhh mis ojos?" La rubia balbuceo por su halago

"Sip ya te dije que no podría olvidar los hermosos ojos azules que tienes, además de esa sonrisa que solías tener" Ash volvió a halagarla, Serena sentía como su temperatura subía mucho, estaba muy confundida el Ash con el que viajo nunca le había dicho algo a si

"Jeje pues muchas gracias Ash…. Tu también luces muy cambiado y …. Muy bien" Serena le devolvió el cumplido, Ash noto que su cara era igual de roja que su vestido por lo que sonrió, "A si, que notas diferente de mi" Ash le dijo con un tono un poco …coqueto

Serena quedo muy extrañada al ver que lo que el azabache hacia, "Pues…. Creciste mucho y …. Pues luces muy guapo" Serena le dijo muy avergonzada al ver que lo ultimo se le escapo, " Vaya pues gracias Serena" Ash le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa lo que sonrojo mas a la rubia

Serena le costaba mucho entender al nuevo Ash, por un momento sintió como si el estuviera coqueteando con ella, lo que hubiera asumido como una locura suya cuando tenían 15 años

"Sabes Serena deberás me alegro de verte, dime que ha sido de tu vida" Ash le pregunto mientras bebía una pequeño sorbo de su café, Sin duda ella tenia muchas cosas que contarle pero ella en verdad estaba más enfocada a que el le contara en donde estuvo los últimos años

"Pues…. Después de que termináramos nuestra aventura por Kalos, decide irme a entrenar con la ex reina de Kalos Palermo, ella me preparo por dos años para que me enfrentara con Aria y después de una dura competición pude coronarme como la neuva reina, desde ahí mis oportunidades crecieron , ser la reina de Kalos me abrió muchas puertas, de un momento a otro tenia la misma popularidad que Diantha, así fue por lo menos cuatro años hasta que por reglas oficiales tuvo que dejar mi corona ya que una no puede ser reina de Kalos por mas de cuatro años…. Sin embargo eso me ayudo mucho a crecer ya que deje de sentir la misma emoción que tenia por los showcases al ver que nadie me vencía…. Asi que empecé a dedicarme al diseño de modas y gracias a mis diseños apoyados por la visión y contactos de Valerie creamos la mejor línea de ropa….. y pues ahora manejo una de las boutiques mas grandes aquí en Lumious" Serena le conto su historia de cómo había ido su vida en la ultima década

Ash muy atentamente escucho como le había ido a Serena en verdad le alegraba que hubiera alcanzado su sueño de ser reina de Kalos, además de que se volviera una de las figuras mas famosas y recientes de la región, sin duda lo hacia sentir orgulloso

"Vaya Serena sin duda te has esforzado los últimos años, lo se muy bien recuerdo bien que le ganaste a Aria por un voto" Ash le conto a la rubia sorprendiéndola, "Espera un minuto… acaso viste esa final" Serena le pregunto muy perpleja

"Claro Serena, recuerdo a verla visto mientras estaba en un centro pokemon, recuerdo que dijeron que la tu presentación había sido de las mas elaboradas y perfectas que se habían hecho…. Y recuerdo bien que te veías muy hermosa" Ash le confeso a Serena quien quedo sin palabras

" _Entonces el me estuvo viendo, si me vio cuando me coronaron" Serena pensaba de verdad no podía creer que a pesar de no haberse visto por tanto tiempo, el le había seguido importando como le iba, sintió una sensación muy cálida en su pecho_

"Sabes Serena en todo este tiempo que he estado platicando contigo no has mencionada sobre que Pikachu ahora es un Raichu" Ash le comento riéndose, Serena se sonrojó y sorprendió al oír esto no se había dado cuenta que el gran compañero de Ash había decidido evolucionar

"Es cierto, no lo puedo creer pero me habías dicho que Pikachu nunca había querido evolucionar antes, por que ahora" Serena le pregunto muy sorprendida mirando al ratón eléctrico

Ash miro a Raichu por un momento antes de contestarle, "Pikachu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y le había prometido jamás forzarlo a evolucionar, pero después de un tiempo y bueno algo que sucedió, nos dimos cuenta de que si queríamos seguir creciendo debíamos cambiar" Ash le contesto con un tono algo triste mientras tocaba la cabeza de su compañero

Serena los miro a ambos sin duda les habían pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron cortados al notar al segundo compañero de Ash el cual ella había ignorado por el shock de su reencuentro

"Oh Ash y quien es ese pequeño?" Serena le pregunto muy curiosa por su nuevo pokemon, "Oh el es Pichu nuestro nuevo compañero" Ash presento al pequeño ratón quien salto del hombro de su entrenador "Pichu pichuuu"

Serena le conmovió la ternura del pequeño pokemon, le recordaba mucho lo adorable que fue el Dedenne de su amiga Bonnie, "Wow Ash es adorable este pequeñín, lo acabas de atrapar?" Serena le pregunto al notar que su pokemon se veía muy joven todavía

"No Serena no lo atrape, yo cuide su huevo por un tiempo hasta que al fin nació hace un mes" Ash le explico el origen de su nuevo compañero, "Wow y donde conseguiste ese huevo" Serena le pregunto con mucha emoción

Ash miro a ambos pokemon y con una sonrisa le contesto, "Pues es muy fácil Serena Pichu es el hijo de mi Raichu" , Serena quedo estupefacta al oir esto, su Pikachu es decir su Raichu ya había formado una familia

"No lo puedo creer entonces Raichu ya tiene una pareja y un hijo" Serena exclamo muy sorprendida, "Asi es Raichu por fin quiso sentar cabeza" Ash le comento mientras que su Raichu se veía un poco apenado por la situación

"Wow es fantástico y dime quien es la afortunada es otra Raichu?" Serena le pregunto a Ash mientras le daba un guiño a Raichu, "Jeje no, la pareja de Raichu es una Lopunny" Ash le contesto su duda

"Una Lopunny?" Serena exclama confundida por la respuesta del azabache ya que no esperaba que fuera ese pokemon , " Si, ella le pertenece a una vieja amiga mía llamada Dawn, su Lopunny siempre estuvo enamorada de Pikachu pero no fue hasta que Pikachu evoluciono que se diera cuenta lo que el en verdad sentía y cuando se reencontraron pues … ya te das cuenta que paso" Ash le explico riéndose un poco en la ultima parte lo que avergonzó a Raichu mientras que Pichu brincaba emocionado al ver que estaban hablando de su madre

Serena le dio mucha ternura al escuchar la historia de amor del ratón eléctrico, ella siempre pensó que era igual de cabeza dura que su entrenador en temas del amor pero al parecer el creció mucho al evolucionar, por el otro lado sintió curiosidad y a la vez celos cuando menciono el nombre de Dawn, ella recordaba que alguna vez la menciono como su compañera de viajes cuando estuvo en Sinnoh, ahora Serena se preguntaba si al juntar a ambos pokemon para que criaran el huevo pudo haber pasado algo entre ellos

"Oye Ash….. y acaso Dawn es… tu novia?" Serena le pregunto juntado todo su coraje para pronunciar esa oración, sin duda pensar que su amado Ash estaba con alguien mas le carcomía su corazón, Ash se veía sorprendido por la pregunta ya que no la esperaba pero sin pensarlo mucho el respondió " No Serena ella no es mi novia. Por que lo supones?" Ash le pregunto

Serena se sonrojo mucho al ver que fue muy atrevida la preguntárselo de forma tan directa pero a la vez aliviada por saber ahora la respuesta "Ahh pues es que.. como su Lopunny y tu Raichu son pareja pensé que…." Serena balbuceaba tratando de dar un excusa pero fue interrumpida por el azabache

"Jaja claro que no Serena, solo somos buenos amigos, además ella ya tiene un novio llamado Kenny" Ash le explico, Serena se sintió aliviada al ver que ella no estaba relacionada con su amado pero la duda aun la atacaba ya que no sabia si en estos diez años separados había conocido a alguien mas

Por lo que se armo de todo el valor que tenia y se atrevió a preguntarle "Oye Ash…. Y tu pues…. Tienes alguna novia ?" , Ash se sorprendió al ver que prácticamente le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta, " Ahh no Serena… no he tenido ninguna novia en si" Ash le respondió muy sincero pero muy curioso por la insistencia de su amiga

"Por que lo preguntas Serena…. Te interesa mucho que tenga novia" Ash le pregunto sin ninguna pena y con una sonrisa un poco picara, Serena se sonrojo como un tomate al verse acorralada por su pregunta

"Bueno es… es que eres un amigo muy importante para mi… y y y me interesa con quien salgas" Serena balbuceaba tratándose de escudar pero ella misma sabia que no le estaba funcionando

"Jaja pues bueno gracias por preocuparte por mi… siempre fuiste tu quien me cuidaba cuando no estaba de pie" Ash le dijo recordando el incidente que tuvieron tras su derrota en el gimnasio de Wulfrick hace muchos años

Serena entendió lo que quiso decir y recordó aquel fuerte y amargo momento donde ambos habían discutido por primera vez, aunque quizás era necesario para que Ash creciera como entrenador y como persona

"Durante nuestro tu viaje tu siempre estuviste al tanto de mi, apoyándome y motivándome a seguir consiguiendo mis medallas en especial en mi batalla por la primera , de verdad me ayudaste mucho ese dia" Ash le agradeció con un tono muy alegre y sincero

La ex reina de Kalos lo veía con mucha ternura y felicidad ya que a pesar de haber estado tan lejos por mucho tiempo tanto el como ella no habían olvidado lo importantes que fueron durante su primer viaje por Kalos, sin duda ella veía que aquel chico de pueblo Paleta había conservado mucho su bondad y carisma pero también se veía mucho mas enfocado y algo mas maduro. Sin duda Serena quería saber que había estado experimentando estos últimos por lo que decidió preguntarle

"Pues muchas gracias Ash ….y dime que ha sido de ti…. Te fue fuiste un largo tiempo" Serena le pregunto mas animada a su amado aunque con un tono melancólico en lo ultimo que dijo

El azabache suspiro con desdén, el sabia que tenia quedarle una buena explicación de porque se había alejado de muchas personas cercanas los últimos años y la verdad es que si la tenia

"Muy bien que fue lo ultimo que supiste de mi Serena?" Ash inicio su explicación con una pregunta, "Pues lo ultimo que supe de ti es que habias aceptado el trabajo en la batalla de la frontera de Kanto…. Después ya no supe nada de ti" Serena le explico mirando a su te con melancolía

"Mira te lo voy a contar…. Asi es tome el trabajo que me habían ofrecido en la batalla de la frontera, me convertí en el nuevo jefe de la pirámide batalla ya que su anterior encargado Brandon decidió retirarse para seguir con sus investigaciones arqueológicas, para mi fue un gran privilegio hacerme cargo pero después de un tiempo me empecé a aburrir" Ash le conto a la rubia quien lucia muy extrañada por su respuesta

"Pero Ash tu amas las batallas por que te aburriste de manejar la pirámide" Serena le pregunto aun sorprendida, "Es que ya ningún retador me complacía, casi nadie podía darme una batalla emocionante, de echo en los cuatro años que estuve a cargo de la pirámide solo tres retadores pudieron vencerme a duras penas, fue un entrenador de Hoenn llamado Brendan, uno de Sinnoh llamado Lucas y uno de Johto llamado Ethan" Ash le conto a su amiga la cual quedo impactada al ver que Ash se volvió imbatible al ser solo sido derrotado tres veces en cuatro años

"Entonces por falta de emoción te fuiste a entrenar?" Serena le cuestiono tratando de encajar las piezas que tenia de porque se había alejado por tanto tiempo, "Bueno es solo parte de, hubo algo mas que hizo que me fuera por un tiempo" Ash le comento a su amiga quien se veía desesperada por las respuestas

"Un dia recibí una carta….. era un invitación para un combate, esas invitaciones me llegaban muy constantemente y usualmente las ignoraba ya que eran entrenadores sin prestigio. Sin embargo esta carta lucia diferente además de que el encuentro fue un lugar muy curioso…. Era el monte plateado" Ash le contaba su historia a la joven rubia quien lucia muy interesada por lo que iba a decir

"Que no el monte plateado no es la montaña mas alta y peligrosa de Kanto y Johto " Serena le pregunto ya ella había oído hablar de ese peligroso lugar con anterioridad, "Es correcto el monte plateado es una de la montañas mas peligrosas, por eso me intereso mucho la propuesta de la carta y después de pensarlo unos días acepté y fui a la cima de la montaña… y ahí encontré al que me reto" Ash le contaba lo que sucedió pero sin darse cuenta se había quedado callado

"Cuando combatí con el experimente algo que jamás había sentido antes…. Una derrota aplastante, aquel entrenador me había derrotado sin perder un solo pokemon" Ash confeso dejando en shock a la rubia

Serena no podía creer que Ash al que siempre considero el mejor entrenador y ahora el nuevo campeón de la región de Kanto fue derrotado de manera tan aplastante

"Asi es, aquel entrenador me venció tan fácilmente, ninguno de los pokemon que use pudo hacerles frente a los suyos, es que como si hubiera sabido mi estrategia antes de empezar a combatir y cuando perdí me sentí destrozado ya que jamás había perdido de esa manera en toda mi carrera de entrenador … pero al concluir nuestra pelea el se acerco y me dijo algo muy importante" Ash le contaba mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

"Que fue lo que te dijo Ash?" Serena le pregunto queriendo saber por su azabache actuaba tan feliz al contarle esa dura derrota, Ash sonrió, miro al cielo y dijo " El dijo que había cambiado algo en mi, el aseguraba que cuando me enfrento no sintió que peleaba con el verdadero Ash Ketchum, que no sentía la pasión y la emoción que desprendía cuando combatía y la verdad es que le tenia razón…. Hace mucho que había perdido el amor por las batalla pokemon, ya no le encontraba la emoción y no sabia por que….. asi que me hizo un favor, algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…. Me enseñaron a combatir otra vez así que me quede con en el monte plateado para entrenar por un largo tiempo" Ash le siguió contando la historia mientras que la rubia atentamente lo escuchaba

"Dejar mi puesto de cerebro de la frontera no le gusto a muchos pero al fin al cabo era mi decisión así que me retire del cargo para concentrarme en nuestro entrenamiento y asi fue por tres años hasta que un día aquel entrenador me dijo que ya estaba lito y que no podía seguir enseñándome. Sin embargo todavía había una prueba final y era vencerlo" Ash contaba mientras la rubia se emocionaba e intrigaba mas por la historia

"Que fue lo que paso Ash lo venciste?" Serena le pregunto muy emocionada, "Asi es, después del combate mas parejo que pudo haber tenido pudimos vencerlo… todo el esfuerzo que yo y mis pokemon le pusimos nos dieron el triunfo. Sin embargo mi entrenamiento no había terminado, el me dijo que debía seguir fortaleciéndome si quería cumplir mi sueño de maestro pokemon, por lo que empecé a viajar por las regiones que ya había recorrido, no para ganar las medallas y combatir en la liga sino para visitar diferentes lugares y aprender de los pokemon que había, claro para ello me mantuve de incognito ya que quería comenzar de nuevo… al final me di cuenta que ya era un nueva persona no solo un entrenador sino una nueva persona, eso me dio el valor de retar a Lance apenas hace una semana y por eso soy el nuevo campeón de Kanto" Ash concluyo su dramática e interesante historia

La duda que tenia Serena quedo resuelta, ahora al fin supo que su amado se fue para volverse un mejor entrenador y una mejor persona, sin dudad estaba muy feliz al ver que había madurado tanto y se había vuelto un muy buen hombre

"Es por eso que te pusiste el fénix de Kanto, por que volviste a nacer en cierto punto" Serena le pregunto muy segura de su respuesta, "Vaya eres la primera que lo deduce, a muchas personas tengo que explicarles por que lo escogí como mi nombre de campeón" Ash le respondió sorprendido pero feliz

"Oye Ash tengo mucha curiosidad quien era a que el entrenador" Serena le pregunto muy curiosa por saber el nombre del entrenador que hizo tanto por amado, Ash sonrio mucho al oir esa pregunta ya que la repuesta lo llenaba de mucho orgullo

"Ese entrenador era alguien que me había estado siguiendo durante mi viaje por mucho tiempo, aunque de muy lejos el me estuvo cuidando y guiando, es la razón por la cual tuve el sueño de ser maestro pokemon" Ash le decía con mucha emoción

"Esa persona era mi padre….. Red Ketchum" Ash le respondio revelando al identidad del entrenador que le devolvió la llama… su padre

 **Bueno chicos esto es todo por ahora, perdón por tardar tanto, espero que no se hayan molestado, pronto tendre el cap de mi caballero , por favor comenten**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos aquí está el nuevo capítulo , perdón si no te actualice es que me fui de viaje un tiempo , pero bueno a qui está el nuevo capítulo espero que les gusto , comenten**

Al escuchar ese nombre Serena se sumergió en un mar de preguntas, era verdad que se había recontado con su padre Red Ketchum , ella personalmente nunca había conocido en persona al padre de Ash debido a que cuando se conocieron el ya se había marchado

Ella lo conocía muy poco , sin duda le habían contado que él era un entrenador muy fuerte y que alguna vez había sido el orgullo de Pueblo Paleta pero el misterio se quedaba ahí ya que Ash no lo mencionaba y ella no quería incomodarlo con el tema

"Ash enserio el que te ayudo fue el?" La rubia le preguntó de nuevo aún si creer que fue el que le devolvió la llama a su amado, "Aunque suene imposible fue el...era la primera vez que lo había visto desde que se fue cuando era niño" Ash le respondió un melancólico

"Ash eso es increíble y como está el" Serena le preguntó con mucha curiosidad por el padre del azabache, "Si , el había estado viviendo en el monte plateado por un largo tiempo , mejorando y ayudando a cuidar a los Pokemon del lugar " Ash le explicó

Serena se sentía muy feliz por su amado , sin duda ver que se había reencontrado con alguien tan importante como su padre .. Algo que ella nunca pudo hacer debido a un evento trágico del destino

"Oye Ash ... Y que fue para ti volverlo a ver ... Se que te había dejado ya hace mucho" Serena le preguntó tratando de ser muy cuidadosa con sus palabras para no incomodarlo , Ash supiro un poco antes de responder pero este no era uno triste sino uno nostálgico " Sabes por mucho tiempo le había guardado un rencor muy grande... Se había apartado de mi madre y de mi por mucho tiempo, eso me dolió mucho casi toda mi infancia . Sin embargo al volver a encontrar y enfrentarlo entendí la razón por la que se fue a entrenar y también me contó que apesar de haber estado tan lejos el siguió mis pasos y estaba muy orgulloso por lo que había logrado ... Por eso me retó porque quería que recuperara mi amor por las batallas y me entreno esos tres años para poder cumplir mi sueño ... Ser un maestro Pokemon al igual que el" Ash le explicó los motivos de su padre

Serena noto una gran sonrisa en el rostro del azabache , era de pura felicidad al parecer el encuentro con su padre lo había cambiado y para bien ,lo había hecho madurar en cierto punto y lo había convertido en un hombre , ella no pudo contener su sonrojo al ver a su Ash tan feliz , "Luce tan Hermoso cuando sonríe" Serena pensó perdiéndose en sus ojos

Ash no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de su amiga "Serena tierra a Serena" el azabache bromeó Sacado de transe a la rubia

"Ahh que Ahh perdón Ash" Serena balbuceo avergonzada por quedarse embobada con los ojos del azabache

Ash solo río junto a Raichu al ver el predicamento de la rubia, "Sabes hace mucho que ... No me sentaba a tomar un café con una amiga.. Bueno no una como tú" Ash le comentó provocando que otra vez se sonrojara

"Una amiga como yo?" Serena balbuceo tratando de interpretar lo que dijo, " ya sabes , alguien divertida y sincera , es de las cosas que te definen y enserio eres de mis personas favoritas de todo el mundo" Ash exclamó con una sonrisa que derritió a la ex reina de Kalos

Los nervios que sentía Serena se volvían una sensación cálida en su cuerpo , las dulces palabras del azabache tenían un efecto en su cuerpo y le encantaba a Serena

"Sabes lo que me encanta de ti ... Es que puedes decir las cosas más dulces del mundo" Serena le dijo con un gran sonrojo pero con una sonrisa todavía más grande

"Qué bueno por que solo te las diría a ti" Ash le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces,

Ahora ambos se quedaron sumergidos en los ojos del otro , Serena jamás se había sentido tan especial ni siquiera cuando era reina de Kalos , ella subconscientemente miro los labios de Ash y con mucho placer se mordía su labio inferior al pensar cómo sería besarlos y no sabia por qué pero sentía que Ash estaba pensando lo mismo

Sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaron poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarse , estaban por acercar un sus rostros y sus labios más y más hasta que ...

Ring ring ring ... Era el tono del holomisor de serena que recibía un mensaje

Completamente avergonzada y molesta por haber interrumpido lo que podría haber sido du primer beso miro el mensaje . Al leerlo se le fue el coraje debido a que era de su madre

" Oh no lo olvide por completo" Serena exclamó preocupada, " Que pasa Serena"Ash le preguntó curioso por su actitud , " Es que olvide que hoy tengo una comida con mi madre y voy a llegar a tarde" Serena exclamó entrando en pánico

"Tranquila Serena yo te llevo" Ash le propuso feliz , " como Ash vaniville está a una hora en auto" Serena exclamó deprimida

Ash se levantó de su asíento al igual que Raichu y Pichu y dijo "Tranquila serena iremos por aire" Ash exclamó sacando la pokebola de su Pidgeot

"No lo se Ash y si " Serena dudaba pero fue interrumpida por el "No te preocupes confía en mí " Ash le aseguro "Rai Rai" , "Pichu pi" ambos Pokemon lo apoyaron

Sin más dudas Serena acepto por lo que salieron del café y Ash liberó a su Pidgeot "Pidgeot pid" el gran Águila de color crema canto agitando sus inmensas alas

Serena quedó impactada al ver tan grande y majestuoso Pokemon, ya había visto algún Pidgeot durante su viaje pero sin duda jamás uno tan grande

"Muy bien Pidgeot tenemos que llevar a Serena a su casa y rápido" Ash le informó su Pokemon quien asintió a su orden

Sin esperar más Ash junto a Pichu y Raichu saltaron al la espalda del Pokemon sin que el sintiera el peso, ahora era el turno de ella

"Qué esperas Serena vamos" Ash exclamó ofreciendo su mano para que ella subiera , Serena al estar muy nerviosa dudo por un momento pero cuando sostuvo la mano del azabache ella sintió vivíllions en su estómago

Gentilmente Ash la subió a su Pokemon sentándose en la parte trasera del Pidgeot , "Te recomiendo que te agarres fuerte" Ash le dijo con una carcajada sin embargo por sus nervios ella no lo escucho " que dijiste ahhhhhhhh" la rubia le preguntó justo antes de que él le diera la orden a su Pokemon para surcar los cielos

Ella gritó mucho mientras Pidgeot se elevaba varios metros por lo que tomó a Ash por su abdomen con mucha fuerza para no caerse hasta que llegaron por encima de todos los edificios de la ciudad casi tocando las nubes

" jajaja fue increíble no lo crees" Ash exclamó riéndose pero a Serena no le dio mucha gracia, "Tonto no me avisaste" Serena le gritó furiosa por el chiste del azabache

"Relájate Serena , ya sabia que me agarrarías además de que yo acerqué tus manos" Ash le explicó mientras que Serena veía que una de sus manos sostenía ambas suyas demostrando que el la ayudo abrazarlo , Serena se le pasó rápidamente el coraje y en su lugar un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver que Ash no soltaba sus manos

Mientras Pidgeot recorría rápidamente los cielos de la ciudad ella podía contemplar la hermosa vista desde ahí arriba , le parecía hermoso ver la ciudad desde ahí pero incluso le fue más hermoso al salir del área urbana y ver los hermosos bosques de la ruta 3

Sin duda eran escenas hermosas desde el aire, solo pudo sonreír al ver esto y al hombre a su lado, cada vez sus sentimientos florecían y el sentimiento cálido se hacía más fuerte . Era lo que ella había siempre había querido en los últimos Díez años ... Tener en sus brazos al amor de su vida Por lo que no se dio cuenta de que estrujaba con más fuerza el fuerte abdomen del azabache y que se recargaba dulcemente en la espalda de su amado ... Algo que Ash pudo notar pero este solo respondió sonriendo

No tardaron más de 10 minutos volando para llegar al pueblo natal de la ex reina de Kalos Vaniville town el cual para el azabache era casi una copia de lo que es pueblo Paleta

Sin demorarse mucho Ash encontró la casa de Serena y se dispuso a aterrizar en el patio delantero causando que una fuerte corriente de viento despertara al ya mayor Rhyhorn de la madre de Serena

Ash bajo de Pidgeot primero para poder ofrecerle la mano a Serena para bajar , Serena de verdad no entendía al nuevo Ash pero su nueva caballerosidad le encantaba así que no dudó en sostener su mano para bajar del ave

"Muchas gracias Ash por haberme traído a tiempo" Serena le agradeció sonrojada, "No tienes porque , sabes que yo te apoyaré siempre" Ash le aseguro con una sonrisa y como fue en la cafetería ambos se quedaron callados sumergidos en la escena

Serena volvió a sentir esa calida sensación en su pecho , sentía una urgencia de decirle de una vez lo que sentía, no sabía por qué pero la nueva actitud del azabache de daba más confianza en sí misma

" Ash yo tengo que ..." Serena empezó hablar sin embargo fue interrumpida por alguien que venía dentro de la casa , "Serena eres tú , necesito que ..." La madre de Serena decía hasta que vio quienes estaban enfrente de su casa

Ambos volvieron a salir del momento y se dirigieron con la madre de la rubia Grace Yvonne, "Oh hola mamá , perdón por llegar tarde" Serena saludo a su madre contenta aunque en verdad estaba algo triste por qué sintió que estaba ya lista para revelarle sus sentimientos

Ash quedó asombrado por ver que Apesar de haber la visto hace 10 años ella no había cambiado tanto sin duda la edad no se le notaba , "Muy buenas tardes señora Grace" Ash la saludo muy cordialmente

La madre de Serena no reconoció primero al joven que venía con su hija pero no le tomó más de un minuto de ver que ya lo conocía , "Espera un segundo acaso tú eres Ash Verdad" Grace exclamó con mucho asombro de ver que el chico con el que había viajó su hija hace tanto había vuelto

"Así es el mismo" Ash respondió sonriendo , "No lo puedo creer Ash que bueno que regresaste, has crecido muchísimo" Grace exclamó asombrada al ver que el chico que había conocido ahora era un hombre

"Muchas gracias Grace, aunque debo decir que Apesar de haber sido 10 años aún luce igual de joven que la vez que la conocí" Ash exclamó muy amablemente lo que halago mucho a la madre de Serena

"Oh vaya Ash que cosas dices, se te ha extrañado mucho Ash, en especial Serena ... Recuerdo que ella no ha pasado un dia sin mencionar tu nombre" Grace exclamó dándole un pequeño guiño burlón a su hija quien se pudo roja por lo que contó ella

Serena Apesar de ya tener ya 25 años se sintió de nuevo como la chica de 15 que su madre molestaba constantemente por su enamoramiento con el chico de pueblo paleta

"Jeje sabe Señora Grace ella no es la única" Ash exclamó mirando a Serena quien se sonrojó más lo que su madre noto

"Bueno me retiro , supongo que ambos que es una comida familiar" Ash exclamó listo para volar en su Pidgeot pero este fue detenido por Serena

"No Ash no tienes que irte...quisieras quedarte a comer con nosotras" Serena le propuso muy tímidamente , "No hay problema con eso señora Grace" Ash le preguntó a su madre si lo consideraba correcto , "Ay Ash estás más que invitado a comer con nosotros sabes que cualquier amigo de Serena esta más que invitado... en especial tu" Grace le aseguro con un guiño

Ash muy agradecido por el gesto decidió regresar a su Pidgeot a su pokebola y dijo "Muchas gracias señora Grace con gusto acepto"

Ash se sorprendió mucho al ver que después de diez años la casa seguía idéntica tanto por dentro como por fuera, "Vaya al aparecer no ha cambiado nada su hogar" Ash exclamo, " Por que lo dices Ash acaso la tuya si lo ha hecho" Serena le pregunto

"Pues si algo, en el tiempo que fui cerebro de la frontera gane suficiente como para construir una mejor casa para mi madre y claro un poco mas cerca de donde tenia la pirámide " Ash les conto como quiso estar mas cerca de su madre

"Eso es muy lindo Ash" Serena le dijo conmovida por el gesto hacia su madre, "Espera un minuto Ash fuiste cerebro de la frontera" Grace exclamo con sorpresa, "Jeje han cambiado muchas cosas señora Grace" Ash respondio riéndose

"Bueno creo que lo podemos discutir afuera" Grace dijo llevándolos a la parte trasera de la casa, Ash quedo asombrado al ver que si había cambiado algo, ahora el jardín trasero que había visto hace mucho tiempo ahora una larga planicie que lucia como una pista para carrera de Rhyhorn

"No lo puedo creer" Ash exclamo sorprendido retractándose de su anterior comentario, "Jeje si es n gran cambio" Grace se rio por la sorpresas del azabache, "Mi madre decidió salir el retiro de corredora y empezar a enseñarle a novatos" Serena le conto sobre el nuevo oficio de su madre

"Vaya eso es increíble Grace" Ash exclamo, "Jeje si muchos han venido a probar el entrenamiento pero no muchos lo soportan" Grace dijo muy orgullosa de su entrenamiento

"Jejej si lo recuerdo" Serena se rio sarcásticamente recordando todo lo que tuvo que aguantar de niña. "Bueno Ash en lo que nosotras hacemos la comida tu espera aquí" Grace le explico Ash mientras ella jalo rápidamente a Serena a la cocina sin que ella pudiera reaccionar

Dejando a Ash solo en el jardín junto a sus dos pokemon, "Vaya eso fue muy curioso" Ash rio al verlas mientras contemplaba lo bien que se veía el campo de entrenamiento

A Ash le llamo mucho la atención los Rhyhorns de entrenamiento que se encontraban en los establos, "Oigan chicos creo que tengo una idea" Ash les dijo muy emocionado

Mientras tanto Serena y su madre encontraban preparando la comida con los ingredientes que Serena había recolectado a lo largo del dia. Sin duda la relación que tenían como madre e hija se había fortalecido mucho mas a lo largo de los años debido a que Grace apoyaba mucho a las decisiones de su hija por lo que se habían vuelto mucho mas unidas

"Oye hija Ash te veo muy contenta?" Grace le comento a su hija mientras preparaba la sopa, "Pues tu que crees mama Ash regreso" Serena le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras probaba la sopa que hacia

Su madre noto la alegría que daba esa sonrisa por lo que supo bien lo ue pensaba, "Sabes me hace muy oportuno, que alfin tengas la oportunidad de decirle a Ash lo mucho que lo amas" Grace exclamo muy feliz mientras que Serena se puso como un tomate

"Mama pero como piensas eso" Serena dijo muy nerviosa al pensar en eso, "Vamos Serena, tu ya me habías contado lo mucho que lo amas y como tu madre me haría muy feliz que tengas un hombre como el" Grace le aseguro a su hija quien lucia muy pensativa

Era mas que obvio para ella que tenia razón, ella adoraba a Ash con todo su corazón y ella notaba algo muy distinto en el, como si el estuviera intentando conquistarla pero no estaba segura por lo que trataba de llevar las cosas despacio mientras conocía al nuevo Ash

Viendo que su hija no estaba aun dispuesta hablar abiertamente del tema decidio seguir enfocándose en la comida que le prearían al joven campeón de Kanto

Serena y Grace terminaron de preparar el festín que tenían para Ash ya que ellas sabían cómo era su loco apetito

"Perdon por hacerte esperar Ash pero ya está lista la comida" Serena exclamó mientras cargaba unas charolas pero para sorpresa el azabache y sus Pokemon no se encontraban en la mesa, "Que raro no los veo"Grace dijo mientras miraba a sus alrededores buscando al azabache pero no lo veían

Por un momento pensó que Ash se había vuelto a ir sin dejar rastro una vez más , sintió una presión fuerte en el pecho que se hacía más fuerte cada segundo , pero ese dolor paro al oír que venía un fuerte ruido por los establos de los Rhyhorn

Rápidamente ambas fueron a revisar y lo encontraron las sorprendió mucho , Era Ash montando frenéticamente uno de los Rhyhorn de entrenamiento mientras que sus Pokemon lo observaban

"Yehaaaaa esto me encanta" Ash reía mientras montaba el Rhyhorn con una mano, el rinoceronte de roca recorría el campo con fuerza y velocidad mientras su jinete se divertía como una niño

Tanto madre e hija quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo montar al fuerte Rhyhorn de manera tan audaz , solo veían como recorría la pista de entrenamiento esquivando los obstáculos y valla que Grace usaba para practicar sus carreras

"No lo puedo creer" Grace balbuceó al ver que el azabache había completado la pista de obstáculos que ella creó con tanta facilidad, mientras que Serena solo veía que Ash le pido al Rhyhorn detenerse terminado su demostración

"Muy bien hecho Rhyhorn sin duda eso fue divertido" Ash le agradeció al Pokemon por dejarlo montarlo mientras que Serena y si madre se acercaban a donde estaba

Serena se quedo muda al verlo bajar del Rhyhorn, podía ver las cosas en cámara lenta, su rostro se ponía más rojo y caliente mientras más lo veía , no sabía porque pero verlo montar al Rhyhorn tan hábilmente le pareció ... Muy sexy

Ash le dio una cuántas palmadas al Rhyhorn antes de dirijirse a Serena, "Oh hola Serena , estaba un poco aburrido así que quise ver si podía montar un Rhyhorn, espero que no haya causado algún problema" Ash le preguntó de manera cordial mientras que Serena balbuceaba queriendo responder

Hasta que si madre respondió por ella salvándola de su predicamento, "No te preocupes Ash , de echo nos sorprendiste muchísimo , como pudiste domar a unos de los Rhyhorn más agresivos a la primera" Grace le preguntó muy curiosa de su técnica

"Jejje no lo sé , Serena me había enseñado a montar al inicio de nuestro viaje hace mucho ,por lo que me había llamado la atención intentarlo con mis Tauros allá en el monte plateado" Ash le confesó mientras rascaba su nuca en señal de pena

"Vaya eso suena increíble , por qué no vamos a platicarlo en la mesa, la comida está lista, oh no Serena" Grace propuso mientras que su hija apenas pudo calmar el color de su rostro, "Ah claro madre" Serena dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a la mesa llevando a Ash quien estaba muy ansioso por comer

Al llegar a la mesa en el jardín , Ash cortésmente le dio el lugar a Serena , el dulce y caballeroso gesto de Ash le encanto mucho a Serena quien se sentó a lado de Ash con una gran sonrisa

Durante la comida Serena pudo notar que lo único que no había cambiar su loco apetito ya que devoraba la comida más rápido que un Snorlax , incluso Raichu y Pichu que comían su comida Pokemon lo hacían de manera más civilizada , Apesar de esto Ellas disfrutaron mucho la comida mientras escuchaban atentamente algunas historias de Ash

"Que! Entonces eres el nuevo campeón de Kanto" Grace exclamó Con gran sorpresa ya que técnicamente estaba comiendo con una celebridad, "jeje si apenas hace una semana derrote a Lance, fue una gran batalla pero al final pude derrotarlo sin dejar que uno de mis Pokemon cayera" Ash dijo con mucho orgullo pero tratando de no sonar presumido

"Eso es increíble Ash, no puedo creer lo mucho que has alcanzado estos años , sin duda tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa" Grace felicitó a Ash con mucha alegría , "Jeje muchas gracias Señora Grace, pero debo decir que quien en verdad me sorprende es Serena, ella alcanzó su sueño de ser reina mucho antes que yo" Ash exclamó feliz lo que hizo que Serena dejara de comer y se pusiera toda roja y nerviosa

"Muchas gracias Ash" Serena le dijo muy apenada, el azabache la vio con mucha ternura y sin pensar toco mano de de Serena abajo de la mesa , la rubia quedo pasmado al sentir los dedos del azabache , "No no lo puedo creer ... El me está... Dando la mano" Serena se dijo a sí misma mientras perdía el control de sus emociones

Grace pudo darse cuenta que su hija estaba pasando por un momento hermoso , esto la puso feliz ya que su hija por fin tenía cerca al hombre que la hizo suspirar toda su vida y ella sabía que era un hombre valía mucho la pena

La comida fue transcurriendo de manera muy agradable y para el gusto de Serena su amado no había quitado su mano de la suya en ningún momento, la tarde pasó rápidamente y sin darse cuenta el atardecer estaba llegando

Había terminado la comida por lo que Serena y Grace volvieron a la cocina ha limpiar los platos mientras que Ash hacía unos estiramientos junto a Raichu y Pichu

Grace queriendo retomar el tema que había empezado con su hija, "Creo que ahora te vi aún más feliz que hace rato o me equivoco" Grace le dijo a su hija quien instintivamente tomó la mano con la que había tocado a Ash

"Sabes hija él tiene todas la cualidades, es guapo , es cariñoso, es dulce , caballeroso , campeón regional de su región y lo más importante sabe montar un Rhyhorn como un profesional" Grace exclamó haciendo mucha énfasis en lo ultimo , "Tiene todas las cualidades para ser el yerno perfecto" Grace dijo muy orgullosa lo que avergonzó mucho a la rubia

Sin embargo lo que decía su madre tenía mucho sentido , ella a lo largo de la comida sentía que era como si ellos fueron una pareja y que era la comida típica donde la novia le presentaba el novio a sus padres

Tan solo pensar en Ash como su pareja le erizaba la piel pero sin duda era un deseo que ella quería tanto y con todo lo que había pasado hoy presentía que podría ser una realidad

"Sabes Mama ... Creo que yo pienso lo mismo" Serena le dijo con un gran sonrojo , Grace se alegró mucho al oírla ella misma podía lo feliz y enamorada que estaba su hija

La tarde ya había caído y el solo estaba por esconderse en las montañas por lo que era hora de volver a la ciudad lumious ,

"Es una pena que se tenga que ir chicos , fue una tarde muy bella para mí " Grace le agradeció a su hija y al azabache por haberla visitado , "Muchas gracias por haberme invitado Señora Grace, sin duda es han tarde que recordaré" Ash exclamó dándole las gracias

"Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido Ash, has sido alguien muy importante en la vida de mi hija y estoy muy segura que lo seguirás siendo" Grace dijo con una gran sonrisa, el comentario de su madre sonrojo de nuevo a Serena ya que era más que obvio a lo que se refería

"Bueno tenemos que irnos madre , ya está por anochecer" Serena le dijo dándole una beso de despedida pero antes de que se alejara su madre le susurró al oído "Recuerda hija por una razón volvió a tu lado , has que esa razón seas tú"

A diferencia de todas las insinuaciones de su madre durante su visita esta vez Serena no se avergonzó , ella sabía que su madre la apoyaba y deseaba que estuviera con Ash , "Lo haré Mama gracias" Serena le dijo dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo

"Me gusto mucho volver a verte Ash, espero que me vengan a verme denuevo los dos señor campeón Grace le dijo al azabache con un guiño , "Jeje lo haré señora Grace" Ash le sonrió antes de subir a su Pidgeot

Ambos se colocaron encima del Pokemon y con la orden de Ash la gran ave se elevó por los cielos mientras Grace y su Rhyhorn los veían desde abajo , "Hija estoy muy feliz de que el hombre del que te enamoraste sea uno tan bueno ... Me recuerda mucho a él" Grace se dijo a sí misma y sin darse cuenta una lagrima salía sus ojos al recordar a la persona que una vez fue el amor de su vida

Ambos contemplaron la belleza del atardecer mientras volaban sobre Pidgeot, " Es hermoso no lo crees" Ash le pregunto a Serena que lo sostenía por el abdomen, "Si definitivamente lo es" El respondió muy feliz mientras contemplaba la escena

"Sabes estas cosas son las que mas aprecio de la vida y creo que es mucho mejor cuando las comparto contigo" Ash le dijo sin perder de vista el horizonte, al escuchar esto Serena solo sonrió y se dejo llevar por el momento por lo que reposo en la fuerte espalda de su amado

Esto hizo el resto del viaje muy placentero para la ex reina de Kalos, sin duda este era uno de los mejores días de su vida pero como muchas cosas tenían que llegar a su fin

Ya con la luna en el cielo Ash aterrizo en la calle donde se encontraba el departamento de Serena,

La rubia le llego una sensación de tristeza al ver que el tan maravilloso día que había tenido con Ash se había terminado, a ver la puerta de su edificio se rio ya que no pensó que al haber cruzado esa puerta en la mañana se reencontraría el amor de su vida

"Jeje bueno creo que ha sido todo por hoy Serena, fue muy divertido estar contigo otra vez" Ash le agradeció a su vieja amiga, "Si de verdad lo fue…. Oye Ash en donde te quedaras" Serena le pregunto al azabache ya que ella no sabia cuanto tiempo se quedaría

"Tengo un cuarto en el centro pokemon, me quedare unos cuantos días para ayudar al profesor Sycamore con la investigación de las mega piedras" Ash le explico su plan a Serena quien se alegro mucho al escuchar que se quedaría mas

"Entonces… nos volveremos a ver" Serena preguntó muy ilusionada, Ash le sonrió a su amiga y dijo "Claro que si Serena, se que me fui por demasiado tiempo pero… quiero compensarlo…. Tu siempre serás muy importante"

Una vez mas ambos se quedaron callados solo se veían a los ojos, Serena se sentía en las nubes , no tenia miedos todo era hermoso, "Muchas gracias Ash" Serena susurro antes de darle un fuerte abrazo

Ash se limito a sonreír y corresponder el abrazo con mucho cariño y a pesar de solo haber durado un minuto Serena lo disfruto cada segundo

"Bueno Serena debo irme al centro pokemon, pero tranquila nos veremos mañana" Ash exclamo antes de irse junto Raichu y Pichu sobre Pidgeot

Serena solio vio como su amado recorría por la ciudad y se iba de la vista, ahora soli podía pensar en una cosa "Esta vez no lo voy a dejar pasar…. Esta vez te dire…. Cuanto te amo"

 **Bueno chicos es todo por hoy, estuve de viaje y por eso no podía escribir el capitulo, pero al fin lo termine, estén muy atentos estaba por crear un nuevo fic de sol y luna pero si lo quieren póngamelo en los comentarios**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos , perdón por tardar tanto , esto se debe a que ha habido unos cambios en mi vida que no esperaba y no he m animado a escribir , pero debo seguir adelante y no decepcionarlos , les diré cómo fue mi reacción del último CAP de XYZ al final de este capítulo , disfrútenlo**

El sol empezaba a inundar las oscuras calles de la ciudad Lumious, los pequeños Fletching anidados en las arboles de las calles empezaban a volar por los ciudad y para cierta joven era uno nuevo día

Serena abrió los ojos después de una larga y calmada noche, contempló que todo lucia normal en su lujoso departamento como cualquier otro día , lo que llevó a preguntarle si aquel hermoso reencuentro con su amado había sido solo un bello sueño , "Ayer fue tan perfecto ... tanto que me cuesta creerlo" Serena se dijo a sí misma , pero segundos después recibió un mensaje de texto de su holomisor y para su grata fortuna era del azabache

"Buenos días dormilona , estaré en El Centro pokemon si quieres verme" decía el mensaje que quito las dudas de la rubia

Al ver aquel mensaje Serena se lleno tanto de felicidad como energía , algo que ya no era tan común en su vida , por lo que se levanto a arreglarse y ver a su amado

Después de un par de horas arreglándose Serena salió de su departamento más radiante que nunca , ella siempre cuidaba su imagen pero ahora realmente se había esforzado tanto en verse bien , tanto así que muchas personas quedaron sin palabras mientras la veían caminar , ella en verdad quería ganarse el corazón del Azabache y para ello debía llamar su atención poco a poco

Sin duda esa mañana era distinta para ella, ya hacía mucho tiempo que ella realizaba las mis actividades cada día , sin embargo en esta ocasión sentía muy emocionada por verse con el ya que el día anterior fue casi perfecto para ellla , por lo que otro día junto a él la tenía muy ansiosa

No pasó mucho para que ella llegara al centro pokemon donde Ash se hospedaba , "Buenos días enfermera Joy" Serena la saludo cordialmente , "Muy buenos días señorita Serena , de verdad que luce muy radiante hoy" La enfermera le comentó , "Muchas gracias enfermera , disculpe vengo a ver a Ash Ketchum , donde se encuentra" Serena le preguntó muy ansiosa por verlo

"Oh el campeón se encuentra en el área de entrenamiento de la parte trasera del centro" La enfermera joy le dijo a la rubia quien le agradeció antes de dirigirse donde le dijo

A llegar a la parte trasera del centro Pokemon pudo ver el Campo de entrenamiento donde sólo se encontraban los dos ratones eléctricos y su entrenador, Serena se acercó lentamente a ellos y vio que Raichu realizaba flexiones mientras que su hijo estaba encima de él divirtiéndose

Mientras que Ash se encontraba utilizando las barras para levantar su propio cuerpo y , "Buenos días chicos" Serena le dijo a los tres muy feliz, Ash se soltó de las barras y se dio la vuelta , "Buenos días Serena , como te sientes hoy " El azabache le preguntó pero ella no respondió, quizás Ash no lo consideraba pero Serena se quedó sin palabras y se más roja que un Tomate cuando vio el abdomen y el cuerpo entonado de Ash ya que este se había quitado la camisa para no sudarla

"Ahh Serena te encuentras bien ? " Ash le preguntó un poco divertido por la reacción de su amiga , "Ahh este ...pues yo es que" Serena balbuceaba sin poder coordinar sus palabras al estar pensado en lo que tenía enfrente , Ash no se tardó mucho en darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban "Oh perdona Serena jeje mejor me pongo la camisa" Ash río antes de tomar su camisa y ponérsela

A pesar de ya estar vestido Serena no podía quitarse la imagen de la cabeza porque lo que seguía muy roja aún sin poder formular sus siguientes palabras , "Jaja que te ocurre Serena" Ash le preguntó a pesar de que era obvio lo que le sucedía , "Ahh .. no es nada ...es solo que ...tienes un gran abdomen" Serena le contestó sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho , "Ahh pues gracias , me he dedicado a entrenar físicamente también hace ya un tiempo" Ash le respondió muy natural y sin parecer alguna vergüenza

Serena empezó a calmarse y decido cambiar el tema "Jeje bueno cambiando de tema , que vas a hacer hoy ?" Serena le preguntó tratando de que aquel incómodo momento pasara , "Pues hoy voy a ir a ver al profesor a su laboratorio , tengo que ver si ha descubierto algo sobre lo que le traje" Ash le contestó muy interesado por su nueva mega piedra

"Oh muy bien Ash ...este no te molestaría si bueno ... te acompañará " Serena le preguntó al azabache , a pesar de ya tener 25 años ella se sentía como cuando tuvieron su viaje juntos , dulce y tímida cuando estaba junto a él , " Jeje no tienes ni que preguntarlo , claro que puedes venir conmigo , tú sabes mucho como alegrarme el día" Ash le respondió con una cálida sonrisa lo que hizo que dentro de si Serena suspirara

"Entonces ya terminaste de entrenar" Serena le preguntó , "Así es , solo déjame cambiarme antes de ir, me esperas aquí con ellos ?" Ash le preguntó a la rubia quien dijo " Claro Ash note preocupes , yo te espero"

Sin más que decir y mas que una sonrisa el azabache volvió al centro pokemon a cambiarse , sin que el la viera Serena no despegaba sus ojos de el , "No puedo creer aún lo mucho que ha crecido...todo un hombre" Serena se dijo a sí misma mientras aún pensaba en lo atractivo que se veía sin su camisa, aquel sucio pensamiento hizo que ella ex reina se mordería el labio inferior

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Raichu quien a pesar de ser un pokemon , entendía lo que Serena estaba pensando , "Rai rai" El ratón eléctrico exclamó llamado su atención , ella muy apenada desvío la mirada y trató de ocultar su gran sonrojo

No pasó mucho para que Ash regresara listo para ir a ver al profesor Sycamore , "Buenos nos vamos" Ash le preguntó ofreciendo su brazo para que ella lo tomará, aquel gesto encanto a la rubia quien no lo pensó dos veces y tomó su brazo antes de ir hacia el laboratorio

* * *

Mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad la gente los miraba con mucho asombro, ya que ya se había corrido la noticia de que el era el nuevo campeón de la región de Kanto pero gracias a Raichu quien lucía más amenazante que de costumbre alejo a los fans que interrumpieran su paseo

Serena estaba tan feliz que no lo podía creer , de verdad estaba junto al amor de su vida caminando como una pareja , pero había algo que le consternaba y era la duda , ella no entendía porque Ash derrepente se había comportado tan dulce y caballerosamente, eso no había ocurrido mucho cuando viajaron juntos de jóvenes y ahora era todo lo contrario pero por qué ?

"oye Serena porque te ves tan preocupada, te esta molestando algo ? " Ash le preguntó un poco preocupado por su silencio , "Claro que no Ash , solo que pienso que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dimos un paseo por la ciudad" Serena le dijo ocultando lo que en verdad pensaba ,"jaja si lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo, sabes en los años que estuve lejos viaje por muchas ciudades y lugares del mundo , pero sin duda este lugar es el Segundo lugar más significativo para mi" Ash le contó a su amiga

"Jaja enserio pues si es una ciudad muy hermosa, supongo que tu lugar favorito es pueblo Paleta" Serena le respondió muy segura de su respuesta , "Claro que si pero acaso sabes porque" Ash le preguntó aunque para ella la respuesta era muy obvia, "Jaja pues de ahí vienes tontito" Serena le respondió con un tono de juego

"No solo es eso Serena , ahí pasó algo muy muy importante para mí , algo ajeno a mi o a mi viaje" Ash le comentó dejándola algo confundida ,"Entonces que es Ash" Serena le preguntó

Ash se detuvo un segundo para verla a los ojos y le dijo , "No es obvio ahí es donde nos conocimos cuando éramos niños"

Serena quedo pasmada por sus palabras , no imagino que apesar de haber pasado tantos años, él consideraba el día que se conocieron de niños como uno de sus momentos mas especiales , era lo más dulce que había escuchado

Por segunda vez Serena y Ash se quedaron sin palabras , solo miraban lo profundo de los ojos del otro, la chica no paraba de mirar aquellos ojos chocolates que habían robado su corazón desde el momento que los vio , sintió la respiración pesada e inconscientemente se acercó más a él como si ella espera que el tomará el primer paso y para su grata sorpresa el lo hizo , el se acercó a ella mientras que la tomaba ambas manos , poco a poco la distancia de sus rostros se acortaba ..." _por fin lo voy a hacer"_ fue lo último que pensó Serena antes de cerrar los ojos esperando que sus labios tocaran los de el

Sin embargo

"Heyy campeón Ash" dos voces gritaron al unísono con mucha fuerza lo que saco de trance a ambos arruinando el momento

Cuando los dos voltearon podían ver que los tres novatos que habían conocido ayer venían hacia ellos , Serena sintió como si un balde de agua fría la hubiera mojado , ese momento que había esperado prácticamente toda su vida se había esfumado por aquellos niños ... de nuevo , en verdad fue impresionante que Serena aguantara aquella rabia que tenía acumulada , mientras que Ash actuó como si no pasó nada y saludo a los novatos

"Hola chicos , que gusto verlos de nuevo , que se les ofrece" Ash les pregunto con mucha naturalidad y amabilidad , "Ayer nos dijiste que tendrías una batalla contra nosotros" Bryan le respondió con mucha emoción , " Así es Ash , queremos demostrarle lo fuertes que son nuestros pokemon" Dein exclamó con la misma emoción que su hermano , "Que hay de ti Elena , vienes a pelear conmigo también" Ash le preguntó a la joven entrenadora quien se había mantenido callada , "Ahhh no señor Ash yo solo vine apoyar a estos dos y de paso ver que no se metan en problemas" Elena le respondió al campeón

"Jaja se ve que están ansiosos , me recuerdan mucho a mi a su edad, no lo crees Serena" Ash le pregunto a Serena quien a pesar de seguir molesta no quería verse grosera "jaja claro Ash " Serena le respondió de manera increíblemente forzada , algo que los chicos por ser tan despistados no lo notaron pero Elena si lo hizo

"Entonces Ash si tendrás un batalla conmigo" Dein le preguntó con mucho emoción pero este fue interrumpido por su hermano " Claro que no Dein el peleará conmigo primero" Bryan se interpuso provocando una de sus tan habituales peleas , "Chicos relájense , tengo un idea pelearé con ambos al mismo tiempo" Ash les propuso lo que hizo que ambos dejaran de pelear , "Enserio, el y yo contra ti" Dein exclamó muy incrédulo

"Claro recuerden que soy el campeón de mi región y necesitarán combinar sus esfuerzos si quieren vencerme" Ash les explico su propósito , " Tu que opinas hermano" Dein le preguntó a su hermano , "jaja me parece genial , vamos a demostrarle nuestro poder familiar" Bryan exclamó muy animado , Elena se puso muy feliz al ver que por primera vez ambos hermanos iban a trabajar en equipo

"Muy bien entonces comencemos con el combate" Ash exclamó mientras su Raichu y Pichu lanzaban chispas , los cinco fueron al campo de batallas más cercano que por suerte para el azabache estaba vacío en ese momento por lo que no habría gente que interrumpiera su combate

Elena y Serena se fueron a una banca cercano para presenciar el combate , "Señorita Serena ...acaso usted está molesta ?" Elena le pregunto a su ídolo con cierta preocupación , "Pero por qué lo estaría Elena?" Serena exclamó sorprendida , "Es que vi que hace un momento lucia molesta con nosotros ...acaso interrumpimos algo "Elena le preguntó a l ex reina de Kalos quien se puso más roja que su vestido al recordar el casi beso que tuvo con su amado

"No te preocupes Elena ...no es su culpa" Serena le respondió un poco triste por no haberlo conseguido , Elena miro con curiosidad a la rubia se veía que ocultaba algo , "Señorita Serena acaso usted le gusta el señor Ash" Elena le preguntó muy inocentemente , Serena se quedó muda al ver que la joven entrenadora se diera cuenta lo que sentía por el azabache , "Es ...una muy larga historia Elena , te prometo contártela cuando estemos solas" Serena le comentó muy apenada mientras que Elena asintió feliz

"Muy bien novatos enséñenme lo que tienen" Ash exclamó muy confiado , "Muy bien sal Chespin" Bryan exclamó liberando a su inicial , "Ches chespin" el pequeño pokemon tipo hierba dijo listo para pelear , " Sal ahora Froakie mostrémosle nuestra fuerza" Dein dijo liberando a la rana de agua, quien lucía mucho más calmado que el pokemon de su hermano

"Que pokemon usará Ash" Dein le preguntó al actual campeón de Kanto , " Es muy obvia mi elección , escojo a Pichu" Ash exclamó mientras el pequeño ratón eléctrico saltaba de su hombro listo para pelear " Pichu pi " Pichu dijo muy feliz y emocionado

Los dos hermanos se sorprendieron bastante por la elección del campeón ya que pensaron que enfrentarían a un pokemon más poderoso, "No es justo Ash queremos pelear con los pokemon más fuertes , no contra un pequeño Pichu" Bryan exclamó molesto

"No te precipites, este Pichu es el hijo de mi primer pokemon por lo que lo he entrando desde que nació , aunque técnicamente es su primera batalla oficial ...además ustedes siguen siendo novatos por lo que no resistirían pelear con uno de mis otros pokemon" Ash les explico a los hermanos quienes se sintieron ofendidos

"Ya verá lo derrotaremos" Brian dijo muy confiado , "Así es " lo apoyó su hermano , "Muy bien entonces demuéstrenme su poder" Ash les dijo muy seguro

"Muy bien nosotros empezaremos , Chespin usa Misil aguja" Bryan le ordenó a su pokemon quien disparo una ráfaga de misiles de energía contra PIchu , El pequeño ratón volteo a ver a su entrenador quien le dio una una pequeña sonrisa queriéndole decir que el ya sabía que hacer

El ataque impacto donde estaba Pichu creando una pequeña explosión , "Oh si le di " Bryan exclamó muy seguro de si , "Hermano espera mira arriba" Dein le advirtió a su hermano

Ambos miraron arriba y vieron que el pequeño Pichu había esquivado el ataque saltando varios metros arriba , "Muy bien Pichu usa Rebote contra Chespin" Ash le ordenó a su Pichu quien se lanzó así mismo contra Chespin causándole mucho daño, "No Chespin" Bryan exclamó con horror, "Diablos , Froakie usa Hidro pulso ahora" Dein le ordenó a su pokemon quien lanzó dos Orbes de agua contra Pichu

"Pichu contra ataca con Atac trueno" Ash le ordenó al pequeño , Pichu recargo su energía para liberar una pequeña pero fuerte descarga eléctrica , ambos ataques chocaron creando una espesa pantalla de humo , "Diablos atento Froakie" Dein le dijo a su pokemon quien estaba buscando al ratón pero sin previo aviso Pichu apareció enfrente de él impactándolo con una pequeña pero dura Cola de hierro

La pequeña rana aterrizó lastimada en los pies de su entrenador , "No Froakie" Dein exclamó asustado, Pichu regreso al lado de su entrenador quien lo felicito , "Muy bien Pichu , se ve que ya manejas bien la Cola de hierro" Ash felicitó al pequeño al igual que su padre

"No lo puedo creer, ese pequeño Pichu esta derrotando a ambos" Elena exclamó muy sorprendida, "Jeje se que ese Pichu se ve muy pequeño , pero es hijo del pokemon más fuerte de Ash por lo que no me sorprendería que ganara" Serena le comentó a la novata quien seguía observando muy atenta el combate

"Vamos novatos, en verdad es todo lo que tienen" Ash les provocó , "Esto no es nada Ash , vamos Chespin tienes que levantarte" Bryan le dijo a su pokemon , "Tu también Froakie , sé que puedes hacerlo" Dein exclamó al igual que su hermano, ambos pokemon se levantaron queriendo más combate a pesar de ver el gran poder del pequeño

"Muy bien es el espíritu , Pichu es hora de ir a la ofensiva , usa Cola de hierro" Ash le ordenó al pequeño quien salió corriendo hacia ellos, "Chespin detenlo con Látigo cepa" Bryan le ordenó un poco nervioso , Chespin usó sus dos largas enredaderas

Para detener a Pichu, pero con gran habilidad y velocidad el pequeño ratón evadió los ataques de Chespin e impacto una fuerte Cola de hierro contra Froakie quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo

"Pichu ahora usa atac trueno" Ash le ordeno , Pichu rápidamente le lanzó una descarga eléctrica a Chespin dañándolo mucho , de nuevo ambos pokemon estaban el suelo

"Dein tonto es tu culpa , dejaste a mí Chespin descubierto" Bryan culpó a su hermano lleno de frustración , "Yo ?, si tú fuiste que no pudo detener a Pichu con el Látigo cepa" Dein le reprochó de la misma manera

Serena y Elena suspiraron con vergüenza al ver que ambos hermanos peleaban entre si , Elena quien ya tenía tiempo siendo su amiga sabía lo malo que era cuando ambos se peleaban por lo que se levanto de su asiento para ir a calmarlos ... pero no tuvo que hacer ya que el campeón de le adelantó

"Oigan novatos dejen de pelear" Ash exclamó haciendo que ambos dejaran de discutir, "No lograran vencerme si pelean entre ustedes, recuerden que son un equipo en esta batalla, deben concentrase y unir fuerzas si quieren ganar" Ash les explico a ambos quienes rápidamente entendieron las palabras del

Azabache

"Tiene razón debemos trabajar juntos" Dein le dijo a su hermano, "Si ...tenemos que hacerlo al fin al cabo debemos llevar la victoria a casa , ustedes que opinan chicos" Bryan le preguntó a Chespin y a Froakie quienes asintieron muy confiados de poder derrotar al campeón, "Muy bien chicos demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces" Dein exclamó emocionado al igual que su hermano

"Muy entonces demuéstrenmelo" Ash exclamo muy animado mientras que Pichu brincaba de la emoción, "Aquí vamos, Chespin usa Misil aguja" Bryan le ordeno y una vez mas Chespin disparo varias agujas de energía contra de Pichu

"Pichu ya sabes que hacer" Ash le dijo a su pokemon quien asintió, las agujas de energía volvieron a impactar cerca de Pichu pero como la ultima vez este esquivo el ataque dando un gran brinco, "Ahora Dein" Bryan exclamo dándole la señal a su hermano, "Froakie usa tus froburbujas en el piso" Dein le ordeno a su pokemon quien lanzo una masa gelatinosa en varias partes del piso

Ash rápidamente dedujo el plan de los hermanos pero ya era demasiado tarde, Pichu al aterrizar quedo atrapado por las froburbujas, " Rayos olvide que Froakie podía hacer eso" Ash dijo sorprendido por la estrategia, "Muy Chespin usa Tacleada" Bryan exclamo, " Froakie ayúdalo con Destructor" Dein le ordeno

Ambos pokemon combinaron sus ataques dándole un fuerte golpe a Pichu que lo dejo en el suelo, "Muy bien" Ambos hermanos dijeron orgullosos de ver que su plan había funcionado

"Wow eso fue increíble" Elena exclamo muy emocionada por la fuerza de sus amigos, "Esos dos de verdad hacen un buen equipo" Serena dijo reconociendo la estrategia y coraje de los hermanos la cual le recordaba mucho a Ash cuando era mas joven

"Pichu te encuentras bien" Ash le pregunto al pequeño quien asintió y se puso de pie, "Sin duda me sorprendieron con esa estrategia, debo admitir que son un gran equipo" Ash los felicito por su desempeño, " Sin embargo es momento de terminar esta batalla, estas listo Pichu" Ash le pregunto a su pokemon quien asintió muy seguro de si, " Nosotros también estamos listo, verdad Dein" Bryan le pregunto a su hermano quien asintió , "Muy bien aquí vamos, Chespin usa Misil aguja" Bryan exclamo, "Froakie combínalo con Rayos burbuja" Dein finalizo, ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo realzando una poderosa combinación

"Pichu acabemos con esto usa Tacleada de voltios" Ash le ordeno su ataque final, Pichu se lanzo contra el ataque de los hermanos mientras que de su pequeño cuerpo lo rodeaba un intensa aura eléctrica

Pichu al impactar con el ataque combinado causo una fuerte explosión que dejo ciegos a todos por un momento, "Acaso ganamos?" Dein dijo preguntándose por el resultado pero antes de que alguien le respondiera Pichu salió de la cortina de humo aun con utilizando su Tacleada de voltios

"Pichu termínalos" Ash exclamo y como un relámpago Pichu impacto a Froakie y Chespin derrotándolos

"Oh no puede ser" Ambos hermanos dijeron decepcionados de haber perdido la batalla, "Pichu lo hiciste ganaste tu primera batalla" Ash dijo felicitando al pequeño, "Rai raichu" Su padre le dijo acariciando su cabeza , Pichu salto de la felicidad al ver que había enorgullecido a su padre

Los hermanos quienes estaban muy tristes de haber perdido ya habían regresado sus pokemon a sus pokebolas, "Diablos, pensé que podríamos ganar" Dein dijo muy decepcionado por su derrota , "Seguimos siendo muy débiles…." Bryan decía pero fue interrumpido por el campeón "Chicos no digan eso, lo hicieron muy bien , aun les falta mucho que aprender pero se que lo harán a lo largo de su viaje, recuerden que la fuerza viene del lazo de sus pokemon y de las personas que aman" Ash les decía a los novatos quienes lo escuchaban atentamente , "Recuerden que deben seguir luchado por sus sueños y que no deben rendirse hasta el final" Ash exclamo diciendo su siempre confiable lema

Los tres novatos quedaron muy inspirados por las palabras del campeón de Kanto, no sabían bien porque pero lo ultimo que dijo los motivo mucho, "Tienes razón Ash, debemos seguir entrenando y volvernos mas fuertes" Dein exclamo muy motivado a pesar de la derrota, "Ya lo dijiste hermano, nos volveremos mas fuertes y no volveremos a perder " Bryan exclamo con la misma emoción

Ash sonrio al ver que los novatos hayan tomado en cuenta sus palabras, sin duda ver entrendores jóvenes llenos de sueños le recordaba mucho aquella mañana que se había quedado dormido y había ido a recoger a su Pikachu en pijamas _, "Oh cielos me siento muy viejo al pensar esto"_

"Ash muchas gracias por la batalla, jama pensamos que combatiríamos contra un campeón, veras que nos volveremos muy fuertes y volveremos a retarte algún dia" Dein le dijo al campeón muy feliz y seguro de lo que decía, Ash le dio una gran sonrisa "Ya lo creo que Dein, tu y tu hermano tienen un brillante futuro recuerden los que les dije y cuando se vuelvan mas fuertes volveremos a pelear" Ash les prometió a los dos

"Bueno Ash tenemos que ir al centro pokemon a que se recuperen Froakie y Chespin, los veremos luego " Dein exclamo despidiéndose del campeón antes de ir al centro pokemon junto a su hermano

Mientras que Elena se despedía de Serena "La veré después señorita Serena, tengo que vigilar que no se metan en problemas ….espero que le vaya bien con el campeón" Elena le dijo dándole un guiño lo que avergonzó mucho a la ex reina de Kalos, sin mas que decir Elena siguió a sus amigos dejando de nuevo a los dos solos

"Jeje sin duda esos niños me recuerdan a como éramos antes, llenos de promesas y de energía" Ash rio sintiéndose muy nostálgico, "Jejej lo se, ya han pasado tantos años, pero sabes ahora que estas aquí siento que todo eso fue ayer" Serena le comento dejándose llevar por el momento, "Jaja vaya… entonces ya somos dos" Ash le contesto con un guiño lo que dejo a Serena muy roja

"Ahhh… este Ash y si seguimos nuestro camino al laboratorio" Serena le propuso tratando de no ponerse mas roja, "Oh cierto casi lo olvidaba, sigamos" Ash le propuso ofreciéndole de nuevo, Serena la verdad nunca espero que su recuentro con Ash fuera tan dulce, ella aun no entendía que había cambiado en el, por que ahora tan romántico, ella no lo sabia….pero de verdad le gustaba

 **Bueno chicos es todo por ahora , perdonen si desaparecí por un largo tiempo, es solo que me separe de alguien que fue lo mas especial de mi vida y sin amor la verdad es que no tenia ganas de escribir, pero se que debo seguir adelante y no quiero dejar esto inconcluso aun tengo muchas historias que contar, tratare de seguir con las historias lo mas rápido que pueda , pero bueno pronto subiré el capitulo de sol y luna**


End file.
